Bedside Manner
by Cassie Faith
Summary: Dr. Tori Vega and her partner Dr. Jade West didn't get along. Yet at the same time, they can't help but fantasize about what color underwear the other might be wearing. After all, William S. Burroughs did say, "You need a good bedside manner with doctors or you will get nowhere." NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 (Crimson and Clover)

**A/N: **I did not intend on posting this so soon after finishing my last story. But this chapter was done and proofed and I just said, "What the hey?"

This story is going to be different than my last and really anything I've done before. Lots of elements and working parts going on here, but I'm having fun writing them. This entire story is outlined and so I'll be updating upon finishing and proofing each chapter. Right now there are 16 planned chaps, and place for possible epilogue if we run into the need for it. This tale deals with medical knowledge regularly, which I have limited experience with. Anything I don't know I will be Googling and try to write as accurately as possible. Furthermore, there are certain things I will not specify (location, month, year, etc) and I'm doing this as not to confuse myself or the readers if I make a mistake. Cool? Then let's get started!

* * *

"_Oh, now I don't hardly know her_

_But I think I could love her_

_Crimson and clover"_

**Chapter 1 (Crimson and Clover)**

"_The Andersen School of Medicine is one of the top schools in the country. Its subsequent hospital, Andersen Medical Center, is the leader in research and churning out some of the brightest young doctors due to its revered yet competitive internship program. Nearly a million young medical students apply each year with only the top twenty being accepted into the program. At the end of the program, for those who make it to the end, the students must decide if they want to be a general practitioner or enter into a specialty track. We are pleased to say that you have been accepted into our program. Congratulations." _

Each student had received that acceptance letter, all twenty, hand-signed by the program head Erwin Sikowitz, MD, PhD. The main lecture hall at Andersen School of Medicine was set up for the Welcome Address with three rows of five chairs with nametags on them. The last two rows were different. There was a small row of three, and then one with two chairs at the head of the room. Soon, nineteen fresh-out-of-medical school doctors filed in to find their names and claim their seats.

Tori Vega took her assigned seat at the front of the room and examined the empty one to her right; she immediately assumed it belonged to someone who'd already dropped out. She neatly laid out her notebook, mechanical and lead pencils, two ink pens, an eraser, and highlighter on the table in front of her. She wanted to be prepared for when Dr. Sikowitz would begin his address to the class.

She was pushing her glasses up just as Dr. Sikowitz entered, chatting on his PearPhone, to only leave his briefcase and exit the room. Tori was too distracted watching Sikowitz through the glass on the door to notice when the seat next to her became filled.

"Don't try to suck up to him," a female voice pulled Tori out of her thoughts.

She turned to where the voice came from, "Excuse me?"

"Sikowitz," the unidentified female gestured towards the door with her left hand. "He's a human bullshit detector."

"Oh," Tori answered examining the empty part of their table in front of the woman.

The woman noticed Tori's gaze and then looked to her side of the table, "I see you came prepared," there was a hint of mirth in the woman's voice as she brought a Jet Brew coffee cup to her lips.

Tori nodded watching the woman drink, "And I see you didn't."

The woman gave a side-eye glare as she lowered her cup, "Don't need to," she replied confidently whilst settling the cup on the table.

"What's your name?" the mystery woman asked removing the aviator sunglasses from the crown of her head. "I'm Jade West, or I guess now, Dr. West," Jade introduced herself with a wide, and slightly seductive, smile.

Tori, for some unknown reason, watched Jade's smile keenly, "_Doctor _Tori Vega," she answered with a somewhat nervous chuckle.

Jade placed her sunglasses down next to her coffee and held a hand out to Tori, "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Vega."

"You too, Dr. West," Tori shook her hand smoothly just as Sikowitz re-entered the room.

"Hello class! "I am Doctor Erwin Sikowitz, the head of this program you've all found your way to. If you don't know who I am, the door's that way!" Sikowitz gestured towards the door at the top of the lecture hall that all of the students had entered through. They all looked at him with a bit of fear and rapt attention, well, expect for Jade.

He stared them down for a few moments, letting the tension build, before bursting out into almost maniac-like laughter, "I'm kidding!" he called causing the whole room to breathe a sigh of relief and laugh nervously.

Once he calmed down, Sikowitz took attendance by asking each student to stand and give an embarrassing story from undergrad or medical school. He went in alphabetical order, further making the class wonder why they were sitting in a mixed order.

When he came to Tori she stood and introduced herself before saying, "I don't really have an embarrassing story."

"Shocker," Jade muttered sarcastically causing Tori to glare at her.

Sikowitz gave Tori a small grin, "That's okay! Just tell us something interesting about yourself, Dr. Vega."

"Umm," Tori started trying to think of something not lame. "I delivered a baby this summer," she smiled confidently.

"Really?" Sikowitz stepped closer towards her with interest.

Tori nodded proudly, "Yeah, my neighbor went into labor and there wasn't any time to call an ambulance. I delivered her son right there on their living room couch."

While some of the class was impressed, others just tuned her out. Sikowitz was one of the impressed, "Had you delivered in a situation like that before?"

"No, I hadn't," Tori shook her head.

Sikowitz furrowed his brow, "Was the wee lad healthy? Delivery successful?"

"Yes, everything turned out wonderfully," Tori smiled and gestured reassuringly. "I actually had to stay with them for about thirty minutes after he was born. Got the airway cleared, cut the cord, delivered the placenta, and got them both cleaned up."

"Impressive," Sikowitz gestured for her to sit and then turned his attention to Jade, "Dr. West?"

The woman in question sat up straight in her seat, "Dr. Sikowitz."

"You have the floor," Sikowitz replied as he perched on the edge of his desk.

Jade gave him an impish grin and then stood, "I'm Dr. Jade West. I'm a graduate of Florida State and Andersen Medical School," she scanned her fellow students as she spoke; the realization coming over some that she was a graduate of this very institute. "I'm kind of a badass and full of myself… that is according to over half of the teachers, professors, therapists, and authority figures I've dealt with in my life. Which leads me to my embarrassing story, well, it's not really embarrassing. I'm kind of proud of it in fact. Anyway, while in med school I was dating the niece of one of my professor's and said prof happened to walk in on me giving that niece head in this very lecture hall…" for those who didn't let out a whoop or whistle, their mouths hung agape at Jade.

"The professor was Sikowitz, by the way," Jade added coolly before turning around to the individual she just named with a devilish grin.

Sikowitz just shook his head, "Thank you, Dr. West."

Tori let herself examine Jade then as Sikowitz turned to write something on the whiteboard. She had a black leather motorcycle jacket slung over the back of her chair with a plastic Ziploc bag of something peeking out of the pocket. Pale porcelain-like skin complimented the black halter top, dark yet faded tight jeans, and black heeled boots Jade wore. A star tattoo inked on her right forearm, a studded left eyebrow, and a small nose ring adorning her right nostril rounded out her physical expression of rebellion.

_You don't belong here, Jade. You and Sikowtiz have history. Bet that's the only reason you're here. _

Jade noticed Tori's eyes on her then and turned to the girl, "What? Trying to figure out what color thong I'm wearing, Vega? Well I'll save you the trouble…" Tori's eye grew wide and her face pinked at Jade's words.

"_Quit imagining," _Jade leaned in to where her lips were just a couple inches away from Tori's ear. _"I'm not wearing anything under here." _

Tori's face now looked like the blood that was rushing upon hearing Jade's admission and said girl's hot breath on her face. Jade smiled in satisfaction seeing the embarrassment written all over Tori's face and neck.

Jade let herself check out the girl then. She was wearing a lavender polo, black dress slacks, white button-up cardigan and ballet flats that made her tan skin pop. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her glasses being the only thing covering her face. Considering her amount of note taking equipment, Jade made an easy assumption.

_No doubt you're a joy killing nerd. Bet you're a little suck up. I'm gonna have fun messing with you._

Jade settled back into her own chair just as Sikowitz finished writing on the board, "Orientation is tomorrow, as you all should know, you are due here tomorrow morning at 8:00am sharp. If any one of you is even five minutes late, I'll call the next student on the waiting list. Got it?" Sikowitz faced the class that all nodded except for one student towards the back.

"You can't do that! If someone's a little late how is that cause for dismissal?" Some smart-aleck had to ask. There was one in every class.

Sikowitz smiled like he was about to bring the hammer down and crossed his arms, "Does any of you know how many medical students apply to this program every year?" He glanced around the room but kept his person turned towards the smartass.

Tori raised her hand, "This year alone the approximant amount was 522,900… I could be off by a hundred or so due to that figure being released before the deadline."

Sikowitz smiled proudly at Tori as Jade gave a subtle eye roll, "That's correct, Dr. Vega."

"That's wrong," Jade supplied nonchalantly. "The final number was 522,919."

Sikowitz gave her a huff before digging into his briefcase. He retrieved a paper and looked it over carefully. His face softened and then he nodded, "Well, Dr. West is correct. We did receive nineteen more applications during deadline week. Dr. Vega wasn't that far off though."

Tori and Jade exchanged adversarial glances as Sikowitz readdressed the class, "My point being, nearly a million of you applied. That list was then narrowed down to a thousand after a rigorous screening and quizzing process. Next, those lucky one thousand received our entrance exam which then narrowed down the list to one hundred individuals, whom scored between ninety and a hundred percent. Finally, I then handpicked the twenty of you that are in this room."

The students all looked around at each other as if it just now dawned on them that any, and all, could be replaced. "More than that," Sikowitz brought the room's attention back to him, "You're doctors. Five minutes, even a meager five seconds, can mean the difference between life and death for someone."

The class sat in painful silence watching Sikowitz uncomfortably, all but Jade that is, "Being a doctor doesn't make you God. It makes you selfless. You are putting aside your own needs for another," she spoke self-confidently gaining an approving nod from Sikowitz. "There's no rule in our handbook that says you need to be an asshole. But it does say do no harm."

"Looks like you did learn something from me, Dr. West," Sikowitz smiled proudly at the woman causing Tori irritation.

Sikowitz turned his attention back to the whiteboard, "Your partner assignments are listed on your Welcome Packet that I will now pass out. While I am doing so, please write down the following emergency contact info I've written on the board."

Tori raised her hand, "Emergency contact info?" worry colored her tone.

"It's in case something legit happens to one of us and we can't make it in," Jade explained as Sikowitz handed over she and Tori's packets.

Tori nodded, "Okay, guess that's a good thing," Jade passed down her packet upon Sikowitz distributing it.

Both women quickly read over their respective partner sheets. They were not thrilled to find out whom they'd been paired with.

"Shit," Jade muttered followed by a displeased groan.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tori derided not making any attempt to hide her upset.

Jade looked over at Tori with an indignant expression, "You realize this also means we're roommates…"

"What?" Tori squeaked out with a quirked eyebrow.

Jade nodded slowly, "Yup, we're not only program partners but we're also roomies."

"I honestly do not like you," Tori quipped causing Jade to scoff.

"And I don't care for you either, sugar cakes," she crossed her arms tightly over her stomach.

Sikowitz came back to the front then, "Our partnership aspect of this program is very important. It does several things that your mentors cannot. Not only must you learn to work with your partner, but you must also learn to live with one another. This brings a whole new dynamic into your personal learning experience."

"Hey, what's up with the way we're sitting?" A girl with bright red hair sitting behind Tori asked.

Sikowitz stepped closer to the girl, "You're all sitting in the order of how you scored. Lowest, staring at the top right, and highest here in front," he looked between Tori and Jade causing both to smile pridefully.

"Soooo," the girl drawled. "Those two are the smartest here?" she gestured to Tori and Jade.

"Not necessarily," Sikowitz shook his head. "It's possible they could be the two biggest idiots in this room. We'll just have to wait and see."

And with that Sikowitz dismissed the room explaining all needed information was in their packet. Around the corner from the university, and just a block from the hospital, was an apartment-style dormitory. The first floor housed the ten males who'd been accepted into the program and the second floor was all the females. Jade and Tori were assigned to apartment 203.

Tori unlocked the door and opened it to reveal an open kitchenette and living area. There was a coat closet to your right upon entering with the kitchen to your left. Beyond the high bar-like counter that rounded out the small kitchen were a couple of faux leather chairs and a matching couch. There was a medium sized flat screen mounted on the same wall which housed the coat closet door. On the left side of the room, opposite the kitchen, was a narrow hallway with three doors. There were two identically setup bedrooms directly across from each other with a modestly sized bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Which room do you want?" Tori asked as she and Jade explored the bedrooms.

Jade exhaled heavily, "Doesn't matter as long as it's not sun rise facing."

Tori looked around for a moment as Jade walked back into the hall, "All the windows are west facing. So, it doesn't matter which room you pick."

"Perfect. I'll take the one without windows," Jade pointed to the room on the left side of the hallway as Tori emerged from the right.

"Listen," Tori ran a hand through her hair anxiously. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. We're going to be here for the next twelve months and our only chance to make it through is to call a truce, be civil, and try to get along."

Jade eyed her curiously for a moment but then her expression relaxed, "I agree."

"Awesome, I think our best chance at making it is to set some boundaries." Tori smiled as Jade followed her towards the kitchen.

"Definitely," Jade chimed as she opened the refrigerator.

Tori sat on a bar stool, "So, we trade off chores," Jade produced two bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Tori.

"Like, you'll do laundry the week I clean, and then I'll do laundry the week you do the cleaning?" Jade asked opening her water and Tori nodded.

"Yeah, and then we'll label our food, as to avoid eating each other's stuff," Tori stated and Jade agreed.

"However," Jade started screwing the cap back onto her bottle. "Stuff like orange juice, water, and crap like that we should share."

Tori grinned, "Yep, sounds good."

Jade went over and flopped down on the couch, "What if one of us has company over?" she asked yawning.

"Uhh," Tori's brow wrinkled as she turned to face Jade. "The old dorm room rule? Scrunchie on the doorknob?"

"I don't own any scrunchies," Jade replied blinking at Tori.

"A scarf then?" Tori suggested with a shrug.

Jade pointed at Tori with a smirk, "That I can do."

A quiet fell over them, neither looking nor talking to the other. Jade looked around the living room and then shot a glance at Tori, "What if one of us is entraining in the living area while the other is out but expected to return?"

"Then the one who's out texts the other about fifteen minutes or so before they expect to return. That should give whoever is out here entertaining enough time to clear out," Tori got up and sat in the chair closest to Jade. "But, I wouldn't suggest _entertaining _anyone on this couch. It doesn't look Scotchgarded," she wrinkled up her nose at the furniture item Jade sat on.

"Oh please," Jade snorted throwing Tori an askance look. "Trust me, I would not be the first person to have sex on this couch."

Tori threw up her hands in surrender, "Hey, just being realistic."

"Yeah," Jade retorted, "And a buzzkill."

Tori's only response was to glare at Jade who replied with a teasing grin.

* * *

Tori and Jade quickly got acquainted with a few guys and a girl from the class. Jade already knew the one guy, Andre, from when they attended Florida State together. They quickly caught up and invited their new friends out to a bar around the corner. Tori along with Beck, Cat, and Robbie -their new friends- agreed and they all headed out.

Cat Valentine, a bubbly synthetic red head who'd been seated behind Tori and Jade in class, seemed to be daft yet intelligent. She could spit out medical facts like an encyclopedia. Despite her shortcomings, everyone seemed to love the girl for her warm personality and knowledge.

Beck Oliver, a long haired slightly broody fellow, was a bit on the quiet side. He knew a lot about comic books and other random things. But he had a deep fascination for the human heart. He explained that he'd wanted to be a cardiologist for as long as he could remember. It was his dream to be accepted into the Andersen Program and work alongside Dr. Susan Gilbert, one of the program mentors and one of the nation's leading surgeons.

Robbie Shapiro, a curly haired and glasses wearing fellow, was a dignified kind of awkward. He told the story of how he'd spent most of his life with his hand shoved inside a puppet. Oddly enough this inspired him to be a gastroenterologist. He had a desire to cure basic gastro ailments with the same passion Beck had to treat hearts.

Andre Harris, the fellow Jade had attended undergrad with, held a personality bigger than himself. He liked to joke around and laugh. He entered the Andresen Program with the dream of helping children heal via music therapy. Not only was he promising young doctor, but he could sing and play music as well. The only love he had that was greater than wanting to make children smile was for music.

"So, you had a thing with Sikowitz's niece?" curiosity got the better of Tori once she started drinking.

Jade stirred her strawberry margarita, "I did," she responded as Cat laughed at a joke Andre just told.

Tori finished off her second Cosmo, "And you were one of his med students?"

"Yeah, and probably his least favorite at that," Jade smirked as Tori ordered another drink and got a little flirty with their waitress. They bantered in a flirty manner back and forth for a few seconds before the girl left to make Tori's drink.

Jade nodded in the direction of the retreating blonde waitress, "She's cute. Nice ass. You should get her number, Tor."

"I'm not interested…" Tori shrugged with a small smile towards Jade whose eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Jade laughed wryly then as her eyes relaxed, "Yeah, Vega. And I'm wearing underwear."

Tori's mouth fell open then as the waitress brought her drink, "You weren't joking earlier?"

"I propose a toast," Jade held up her margarita, while her tablemates held up their own drinks, and ignored Tori's flabbergasted expression.

Andre smiled towards Jade, "To us."

"Yes," Jade replied, "and to finishing this program successfully and coming out on top!"

The group clinked glasses over their small table before taking a drink. No soon after they'd swallowed a man to Jade's left at the opposite table collapsed. A commotion broke out among the man's group of friends and those at Jade's table.

"What happened?" Jade immediately got down on the floor where a hysterical woman was trying to wake the man.

The woman shook her head rapidly with tearful eyes, "I'm not sure. I think he's having an allergic reaction to the peanuts. He said his throat was closing up!"

Jade quickly assessed the man listening for breath sounds and checking his pulse with her tablemates watching on. She looked up at a waiter who'd been standing over her, "Get me a clean, sharp knife and a bottle of vodka. I also need a straw." The waiter immediately did as told and retrieved the items from the bar.

"Thank you," Jade accepted the items. "You might wanna call an ambulance, too." She replied unscrewing the cap on the vodka bottle.

A crowd had gathered around her then to watch the scene. Jade quickly poured the vodka onto the knife, shook the access liquid off, and then poked a hole into the man's throat. She inserted the straw into the hole she'd just made and a breath of air escaped with the man beginning to stir. Within seconds the paramedics arrived and took over for Jade. They said if not for her quick actions a dire situation would have become much worse.

Her colleagues were impressed at Jade's skill and tenacity, Tori especially. Everyone in the bar complimented her along with the man's friends expressing great thanks. The bar manager even gave Jade her drinks on the house.

"Wow," Tori commented once things had calmed down and the bar was closing up.

Jade, who was now intently checking out the waitress from earlier, chuckled at Tori, "What?"

"That's was pretty badass _and _impressive. I believe I underestimated you, Dr. West," she held her empty glass up as if toasting Jade's heroism.

"Thank you," Jade smiled getting up from her seat as the waitress approached. "By the way, you might want to pick up some earplugs on the way home," she winked at Tori as the waitress whispered in her ear.

And with that Jade and the waitress disappeared out the door. When Tori got back to the apartment about a half hour after Jade and her companion did, there was a trail of clothes leading from the front door and ending outside of Jade's closed door bedroom. By the sounds Tori heard coming from the other side, she had a good idea of what was going on between the two women.

It was nearly 3:00am before the waitress left and Tori was able to try and sleep. As she lied there trying to find some rest, Tori couldn't help but wonder if Jade bringing home random women was going to become a regular occurrence.

* * *

**A/N: **Spot a glaring mistake? Let me know. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 (Sex Machine)

**A/N: **The response to this has been overwhelming! Thank you all so much. Your interest make this worthwhile!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize.

* * *

_Stay on the scene_

_Like a sex machine_

**Chapter 2 (Sex Machine) **

Tori was up at 6:00am despite only getting about two hours of sleep. Since there were no groceries in the apartment expect for water, she made a trip to the bodega across the street. Upon returning to the apartment, she brewed a pot of coffee in major need of some caffeine. Jade was still asleep at this point, which really didn't surprise her considering how vocal her activities had been the previous night.

Once she'd finished off her first cup of coffee, Tori set to make herself breakfast. She made a ham and cheese omelet with buttered toast. Since she wasn't exactly sure what the day would hold, carb loading sounded like a good idea. It wasn't like she wouldn't walk it off on their tour of the hospital today.

After she'd finished eating and cleaned up, Tori went over with the intention of lying down on the couch to catch some shut eye before having to leave for Orientation… but she didn't expect the couch to be damp when she sat down on it.

"What in the hell…" Tori got up looking down at the damp spot she'd just sat on and felt the back of her pants for any moisture.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade emerged then with a yawn in nothing but a faded black, oversized Rolling Stones t-shirt.

Tori turned to her with an angered expression, "Why is the couch damp, Jade?"

"Ha! Well," Jade chuckled wittily as she poured herself a cup of coffee and added a couple spoonful's of sugar. "I was _entertaining_ there last night," she shot a wink at Tori as she took a sip.

Tori grabbed a towel from the box the movers had delivered the previous afternoon, "You had better be kidding!" she warned throwing the towel down onto the dampened couch cushion.

Jade pulled a packet of Pop Tarts out of her own moving box and popped them into the toaster, "What? That I made her ejaculate? Or that she came on our couch?"

Tori let out a loud and angered growl causing Jade to laugh utterly amused, "Guess I've gotta look up waterproof slipcovers on Amazon then…"

"I'm pulling your leg, Vega," Jade gave a cheeky grin then. "Maris got up to get a glass of water in the dark and ran into the couch," she further explained as her Pop Tarts hopped up from the toaster.

Tori sighed disgruntledly, "Maris?" she asked sitting in the chair facing Jade in the kitchen.

"The waitress," Jade offered with a shrug before biting into one of her pastries.

Tori sat drinking her second cup of coffee as Jade stood in the kitchen eating, "It's quarter after seven. I'm going to finish this and then get ready"

"You need the bathroom?" Jade asked starting on her second Pop Tart.

Tori shook her head as she stood, "Nope, took a shower this morning before I ran to the market."

"Good," Jade woofed down her remaining breakfast. "I need one. I smell like sex and lube," she mumbled around a mouthful of Pop Tart.

Tori watched her with a mix of disbelief and amazement, "Are you going to make this a habit?"

"Um, you need to be more specific, Vega," Jade sighed placing her dirty plate into the sink. "Showering? Sex? Smelling like mango massage gel?"

Tori set her empty coffee mug into the sink with a slight clank, "Hooking up with random women until the wee morning hours."

"Ooh, someone's jealous!" Jade jested with a playful smirk.

Tori let out an annoyed puff, "No. I just would like to know how much sleep I'm going to be losing." She turned to Jade crossing her arms, "Because seriously, that chick was _so_ _loud_. What was that? Like five or six rounds? I'm surprised you're even awake now, honestly."

"Eight, actually," Jade answered with a casual shrug, "You missed the first two. Also, it's not my fault I give _amazing_ orgasms, or how my partner reacts."

Tori rolled her eyes and started back to hall while calling over her shoulder, "Guess I do need to invest in some earplugs."

* * *

Everyone seemed to arrive on time. Sikowitz sat at his desk at the front of the room watching the students filter in and take their seats. Jade and Tori made it in with fifteen minutes to spare and of course they were bickering as they took their seats.

"Ladies," Sikowitz directed at them calmly, but they kept arguing.

He stood then and approached the girls, "Dr. West and Dr. Vega," he spoke firmly getting their attention.

Both turned to him annoyed because of the interruption, "What?" they asked in unison.

"What's with the tiff? Everything going okay?" he inquired with folded hands.

Jade shot Tori a harsh glare, "Vega walked in on me taking a shower this morning."

Sikowitz gave her a 'So what?' expression that caused the girl to give a frustrated groan, "I was having a private moment when she burst in asking if I'd seen her _damn _binder!"

"You were masturbating! But that's not why I'm pissed at you…" Tori informed with the same amount of aggravation as Jade.

Jade threw her head back with a whine, "I apologized! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"You were jerking off into _MY _loofah! Not even a mountain of apologies could make up for that!" Tori all but screamed at Jade as Sikowitz tried his best not to laugh.

Sikowitz looked down at his watch then, "Now ladies, I don't get involved in my students personal lives unless I can help… which I don't think I can do here… however, Jade did apologize, despite what she did was an obscene act stemming from a very poor choice," he looked between them as they listened attentively. "My advice? Work it out between yourselves. It's time for Orientation to start."

"_You're buying me a new loofah and burning the one you abused!" _ Tori harshly whispered as Sikowitz went to begin his address.

Jade leaned closer to Tori, _"I'll buy you a new one, sure. But I'm not burning the other. I can put it to good use." _

* * *

Once Sikowitz had given his morning address and all the students had received their white lab coats, with their names stitched onto the left breast pocket, it was time to start the tour. After going through the entire facility, which took about two hours, it was time for the group to meet their attending physician, Dr. Susan Gilbert. Dr. Gilbert was a fear-inducing woman, well, that was according to anyone who couldn't match her level of discipline.

"Hello doctors! Welcome to our facility and your own personal hell," Dr. Gilbert greeted the group with a tight smile and stern expression. Half of them were pretty sure they'd just peed themselves.

Jade smiled kindly at the woman, "Hey Susan!"

Dr. Gilbert's face fell into an askance state, "Miss West… or guess I should call you _doctor_, nice to see you out of the blue jeans and in something so professional. Congratulations." She gestured to Jade's gray dress pants and black button-up shirt.

"Aw, thanks Susan!"

"For the thousandth time, West… it's _Dr. Gilbert._"

The exchange caused the other students amusement, which earned them a death glare from Dr. Gilbert. Of course the fun is short-lived when Sikowitz informs the students they get to watch a surgery. Some are excited while others really just want to go home and sleep. This prompts another lecture from Sikowitz on how they're all replaceable. The attitude changed from being vocally annoyed to shooting glares at Sikowitz when his back was turned.

Tori took a seat at the front of the gallery next to Cat, but Sikowitz quickly informs her that she must sit with Jade, since they're partners. She hoofs it to the back row where Jade is sitting closest to the door chatting up some nurse.

"I really like that necklace… is it vintage?" Jade all but coos at the tall red headed nurse in pink scrubs.

Tori rolled her eyes and tried to focus on something other than Jade's flirting. Soon the surgery begins. Tori hoped Jade would stop then, but she didn't. She and the nurse were now whispering back and forth and making eyes with one another.

"_Hey," _Jade whispered to Tori as she kept an eye on Sikowitz who was intensely watching the procedure. _"Can you cover for me? Veronica wants to show me something."_

Tori shook her head quickly, _"What? No! She's not even supposed to be in here!"_

"_I know that, Vega. That's why we'd like to go elsewhere."_

"_But you're supposed to be watching the surgery, Jade."_

The raven haired girl then sat up straight, looking down into the operating room through the glass, _"They're taking out that woman's gallbladder. I saw this procedure done about a dozen times in med school. Trust me, I'm not going to miss anything," _she replied to Tori while slowly slipping out of her chair.

"_But-"_

"_Loofah!"_

And with that, Tori let Jade go earning a mischievous smile in return.

Once the procedure was successfully completed, Sikowitz stood and turned towards the class. Jade still hadn't returned and he noticed her absence straightaway.

"Dr. Vega?" Sikowitz asked examining the empty chair next to Tori.

The tan girl gulped, "Yes?"

"Where did Dr. West disappear to?" he asked gesturing to where he'd seen the girl in question at the beginning of the surgery.

Tori blurted it out the first thing that came to mind, "Cramps! Really bad ones. She excused herself to the ladies room."

"Okay, well then, why don't you go check on her? I'd like to move onto to dismissal." Sikowitz looked expectantly at Tori and she nodded in response.

Tori got up and left the gallery now thoroughly pissed at Jade. She had no idea where Jade could be at this point and now she had to find her. Thankfully, she didn't have to look far. Halfway down the hall from the gallery was a supply closet with a closed door and the sound of two women moaning coming from inside. Tori groaned in frustration before flinging the door open to reveal Jade and, the now naked from her waist down, nurse with the darker haired one's head planted firmly between the other's legs.

"What the hell?!" Jade asked shielding her eyes from the blaring light now pouring into the dark closet.

Tori picked up the nurse's pants by the door and tossed them at her but kept eyes on Jade, "Sikowitz sent me to find you. He wants to dismiss us for the day but can't until you come back." If she was pissed before, she was downright infuriated now.

Jade wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "You need to chill out, Vega." She stood smoothing out her pants from where she'd been on her knees.

Tori gave her an acrimonious look, "You've got to be shitting me?!" she voice rose and echoed through the hall.

"Really?! Really?! You wanna do this now?!" Jade crossed her arms and stood directly in front of Tori in a challenging manner.

Tori scoffed loudly, "You are a sex machine! You and your overactive libido are going to get us kicked out of this damned program!" she threw her hands up in anger, "You're like an addict! Can you even go a day without screwing someone?!"

"At least _I am _getting some! Little miss killjoy prude!" Jade spat back with malice. "Bet you've never even gotten laid!" she stepped closer to Tori causing the girl to stumble back slightly. There was a crowd gathering around them by this point.

"Take it back!" Tori cried shoving Jade back. "Maybe you should've gone into sex rehab instead of this program!"

Jade had enough. She grabbed ahold of Tori by the hair and began kneeing her in the stomach. Tori clawed at Jade's arms around her head and neck. Both girls were screaming and cursing at each other as they wrestled to the floor. Tori straddled Jade trying to smack her across the face but she was intercepted by pale hands fiercely swatting her own away. Sikowitz emerged from the crowd then with Dr. Gilbert.

The two were able to pull Tori and Jade apart despite them still trying to scrap. Sikowitz looked between the two, "My office. Now."

Sikowitz had Dr. Gilbert give the dismissal so he could deal with Tori and Jade. They both sat in his office patiently waiting for Sikowitz and fully expecting to be kicked out of the program.

"You're a bitch, ya know?" Tori asked Jade as she readjusted the icepack across her abdomen.

Jade blotted at her bloody lip, "Yep, so I've been told."

Sikowitz came in then with two pieces of white paper and a medical folder, "Most importantly, I'm not kicking you ladies out." Both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Second, you pull a stunt like that again and I'll kick your asses out of here so quick it'll make your heads spin. Got it?" both nodded slowly with a hint of fear. "Third, this is the reason why I made you two partners…" he handed over the two pieces of white paper.

Jade looked it over and realized she was holding Tori's entrance exam, "This is Vega's exam…"

"And I've got hers," Tori pointed to Jade.

"Correct. What did you ladies score on that exam?" Sikowitz asked leaning forward over his desk.

"A hundred," both answered in unison.

"Exactly. You both scored a perfect one hundred percent. You are the first two students I've had in ten years to make that," Sikowitz explained with a prideful expression. "But more so, I've been head of this program for twenty years and never in my entire time here have I seen _two _individuals score the highest from one pool of applicants. You ladies are special."

"The point?" Jade sighed.

"You two are, by default, the most knowledgeable students in this program. I made you partners because you can keep with and feed off each other when it counts. Which brings me to your assignment/punishment," Sikowitz opens the medical folder to produce two pieces of paper.

Both girls took the papers and read over them quickly. They were the basic information and a few doctor notes for a patient currently being treated by the resident OB/GYN. The girls exchanged confused looks and then turned to Sikowitz.

"Why's this relevant to us?" Tori asked with a furrowed brow.

Sikowitz smiled like he was up to something, "Dr. West, what specialty track are you considering?"

"I, uh, I double majored. Not only do I have my medical degree but also my psych. I want to be an OB/GYN, but eventually I'd like to work as a sex therapist," Jade spoke with a hint of excitement to her voice but played it off casually with a shrug.

"Why am I not surprised…" Tori mutter pretending to read the paper in her hands.

Sikowitz threw a piece of wadded up paper at Tori, "Dr. Vega…" he sighed.

"Sorry," she apologized with her tail between her legs.

"I want to go into sex therapy because if my mom hadn't of gotten help from one… I wouldn't have been born," Jade admitted to Tori who immediately turned pink.

"Tori?" Sikowitz turned to her, "What track are you thinking of?"

"Pediatrics," the girl answered without second thought. "My mom was a pediatrician and I've always known I wanted to follow her footsteps."

Sikowitz sat back in his chair, "Read that patient's notes again."

"She's sixteen," Tori started as they began to reread.

Jade nodded, "and pregnant."

"It looks like the baby will need immediate surgery upon birth to repair a hole in its heart," Tori finished for Jade and the two exchanged knowing looks.

Sikowitz stood then, "Her name is Rayna Locke. She's under the care of our head OB/GYN, Dr. Ivan Sands. I've worked this entire thing out with him. The two of you will report every morning to myself or Dr. Gilbert, after doing so you will then make your way to Dr. Sands," he explained with a stern tone. "You will not be taking part in what the other interns are doing because Rayna is your assignment until further notice. Your job, until her child is born, is taking care of her and preparing for the infant's impending surgery. We understood?"

Both girls nodded slowly, "And if I catch either of you somewhere that I, Dr. Gilbert, or Dr. Sands didn't request you to be," he cleared his throat. "You'll get a demerit. Three of those and _I will _kick you out."

"Finally, if you cannot get along you're done, as I said before. No pussyfooting with demerits or assignments… there are plenty of students who'd love to have your spots that won't get into a hallway brawl in the surgical wing." Both girls exchanged nervous looks but still nodded, "Okay, good. You can go. Oh, and I'd have Dr. Vega look at that lip if I were you, West."

The two girls schlepped in silence to an empty exam room to give themselves a onceover. Jade had Tori lying down on the bed to examine her ribs, "Sorry I kneed you …" Tori winced and let out a yelp as Jade felt along the bruising on her ribcage, "and yep, bruised a couple ribs."

Tori watched Jade's gloved fingers feel along her stomach, "It's okay. Sorry I scratched and hit you."

"Apology accepted, Vega," Jade continued her exam, moving to Tori's lower abdomen, but paused when the tanner girl inhaled sharply. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah," Tori quickly sat up and got off the bed, confusing Jade. "But I'm okay."

Jade tilted her head to the side, "No, you're not. Lie down. Or I'll get Sikowitz."

After hearing that, Tori didn't protest. She did as told and Jade resumed her exam. Tori tried not to, but she kept shuddering in pain as Jade would press on her stomach. Jade moved her hands below Tori's bellybutton and the girl all but cried out in pain.

Jade looked up at her, "Okay, wow. I don't fight dirty. I didn't hit you below the waist," she spoke and Tori just shook her head.

"Alright," Jade muttered as she began undoing Tori's pants.

"What are you doing?!" the girl on the bed squeaked.

"Clearly there's something going on with the lower half of your body. And I need access to it. Don't worry, I'll leave your underwear on," Jade replied pulling Tori's pants off along with her shoes.

Jade noticed immediately that Tori had some scarring along the lower region of her stomach; however she didn't say anything and continued examining her. The tan girl reacted with the same amount of pain, if not more, as Jade worked her way further down.

"God, please tell me you're not pregnant?" Jade looked up at Tori who was now blistering with goosebumps.

Tori simply shook her head, "No, I'm on the pill." Jade, slightly surprised by this, went back to her task.

"Okay, I'm going to press on your… lady area… I'm not trying to fondle you. Don't freak," Jade explained before she did so and Tori reacted in pain, again. "Vega, what's up with you?"

Tori shrugged as her face pinked and Jade crossed her arms, "Don't lie to me. It's your own damn body and you should very well have an idea why it hurts from your bellybutton down to your vagina, Tori!"

"I haven't been feeling well lately…" Tori admits and Jade's brow knits together in concern.

Jade recovered quickly though and stepped closer to Tori, "What's wrong?"

"A few things," Tori sighed. "Low grade fever, tenderness, burning when I pee, and fatigue."

"How long's this been going on?" Jade kinked a studded brow.

"A few days," Tori looked up at Jade sheepishly, "I thought it was stress."

Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I don't think so."

"My boyfriend and I had a prolonged breakup," Tori sighed and Jade shot her a questioning glance, "Like, three weeks' worth of sex took place over two days…"

Jade, while trying not to giggle, walked back to the foot of the bed, "I think you have a urinary tract infection, Tor."

"Yeah, I assumed," Tori responded with an unenthusiastic smile.

"Okay, I need you to piss in a cup then. We need to be sure," Jade informed Tori.

It took Jade about five minutes for Jade to find a urine testing kit. Tori gave a sample and handed it to Jade once she emerged from the restroom. Neither one said anything as Jade got a new pair of gloves on and prepared the rapid test.

"Want me to look at your lip?" Tori asked as Jade was focused on testing her urine.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Only if you buy me dinner first," she teased back caused Tori to chuckle.

Tori washed her hands and quickly pulled on a pair of gloves. She began examining Jade's lower lip and found the source of its swelling, "You bit yourself."

Jade chuckled dryly, "Yeah, because someone was trying to deck it," she joked pointing down at the positive result on the rapid test, "And you got a UTI from too much sex."

Tori shook her head at Jade's comment. "Okay, this might sting a little," she spoke softly as she began cleaning Jade's lacerated lip. The paler girl winced at the hydrogen peroxide being applied to her and Tori gave an apologetic look.

Jade cleared her throat gently, "I'm sorry for calling you a joy killing prude," she apologized and Tori gave her a kind smile.

"And I'm sorry for saying you were a sex machine and the other things," Tori replied causing Jade to grin.

Jade shrugged, "Don't apologize for telling the truth, Vega," this caused both girls to laugh. "I forgive you though."

Tori finished up tending to Jade's lip and then then two stood there in an awkward silence until Dr. Gilbert poked her head in the door, "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah," Jade replied motioning Dr. Gilbert over to look at the rapid test. "Can you please sign off on this and prescribe Dr. Vega an antibiotic?"

Dr. Gilbert looked over the test with a huff and then glanced between the girls, "Did you hit her so hard that it caused an infection? Dang, West." She joked pulling out her script pad.

"Ha, yeah. Dr. West has quite the knee," Tori gave the named woman a smirk who returned it cheekily.

Dr. Gilbert narrowed her eyes as she handed Tori her prescription slip, "You know what bedside manner is, correct?" She directed the question towards both of them to which they nodded in response.

"William S. Burroughs once said in one of his works, 'You need a good bedside manner _with doctors_ or you will get nowhere.' Keep that in mind when dealing with each other in front of others _and _privately." She informed them sternly.

"Of course. There's absolutely nothing wrong with improving your bedside manner, right Dr. Vega?" Only Jade could manage to sound condescending yet seductive all at the same time.

Tori inhaled sharply, "That's right, Dr. West."

Once Dr. Gilbert left the room, Jade turned to Tori, "Sooo, truce? And I mean that seriously. Look at how deep we got ourselves in today." She extended a hand to Tori.

"Truce," Tori reached out and shook Jade's hand firmly.

Now the question is: can they do it?

* * *

**A/N: **I honestly think I had just about as much fun writing this as Liz Gillies did while filming Killing Daddy! :D

Speaking of Liz… I've started an **unofficial fan-ran Liz Gillies fan club** and was wondering if any of you'd be interested in joining us! Link and additional info is in my profile! If anyone is interested or if there are any questions, don't hesitate to drop me a line!


	3. Chapter 3 (Teacher)

**A/N: **Shorter chapter that serves a lot of setting up future events/plot points. And so sadly not much action here. I also introduce a sub-storyline here. Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers.

* * *

_Take one step forward then we take a couple back_

_But you know I'm gonna keep up the pace_

_This game we're playing make me wanna break the rules_

_Can't let you get away from me _

**Chapter 3 (Teacher)**

It's later that evening when the girls are unpacking the apartment. They made small talk as the two organized their things into an order that wouldn't upset the other. Jade was putting dishes away as Tori was working on the utensils when she began complaining about the heat.

"God, it's hot. Have you tried the air conditioner?" Tori asked as she went over to where the central air thermostat was.

Jade finished up one cabinet and opened another, "No. The heat hasn't bothered me yet."

Tori sighed as she studied the digital display in front of her and then tapped away at it. Soon the sound of machinery and cool air began filling the room with Tori reappearing holding a satisfactory smile. Jade was distracted and didn't notice when the tanner girl had removed her button-up shirt, leaving her in just a white camisole.

Jade turned to ask Tori a question but was stopped by her changed appearance. Tori had her back to Jade and so she didn't notice the girl's eyes land on her. Tori then reached around to scratch the back of her neck and Jade caught sight of several faded scars along the tan girl's wrist and arm.

Her curiosity got the better side of her, "How'd you get those scars?"

Tori turned to her slightly startled, "On my wrist?"

"Yeah," Jade nodded as Tori turned to face her fully, "And your stomach."

"I used to cut," Tori then revealed scars on her left arm as well.

Jade's eyes widened, "Wow, sorry."

"Don't be," Tori reassured her. "I had a really rough adolescence and hurting myself was how I dealt with it."

Jade shook her head quickly, "I used to take pills. Like, a lot. And so I get it. Guess we all have some skeletons in our teenage self's closet."

"That is true," Tori agreed as they went back to their tasks without another word.

* * *

"Hello ladies, pleasure to meet you," Dr. Sands greeted Tori and Jade the following morning after they checked in with Sikowitz. Dr. Sands was a short, graying haired, southern accented, jolly man. He was known as the nicest, gayest, and best lady doctor at the hospital. He loved women and babies just as much as he loved his husband and poodle, Jeffers.

"I'm going to warn you though," Dr. Sands stood from his desk and led the girls into the hall. "Tabby, Rayna's mother, is a bit difficult. In fact, she's a total bitch. But, of course I can't tell her that."

Tori and Jade both stifled a laugh and Dr. Sands smiled, "You don't have to worry about that in front of me! For golly sakes, laugh! It's the best medicine!"

Dr. Sands took the girls into Rayna's room then. There was a dark blonde girl lying in a hospital bed with a woman sitting in the chair opposite her typing away at a PearPhone.

"Rayna, sweetheart, this is Dr. Jade West and Dr. Tori Vega. They are the interns who are going to be helping me out with you," Dr. Sands introduced the two as they shook hands with Rayna politely.

Dr. Sands turned to Rayna's companion, "Mrs. Locke? Please meet the interns assisting with Rayna."

"Tabby Locke, the harlot's mother," Mrs. Locke smiled weakly at both girls whose minds did a double take at what she'd called her daughter.

"Okay then," Dr. Sands sighed. "Jade? Honey, why don't you give Rayna her morning exam?" he smiled and Jade nodded agreeingly in response.

"So, how far along are you, Rayna?" Jade asked with a warm smile as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

Rayna, with Tori's help, shifted to where her knees were up allowing Jade access, "I'll be 32 weeks tomorrow."

"I read on your file where you've been having contractions on and off," Jade rolled the blanket up to Rayna's knees, "Also spotting some. Is all of that still going on?" she asked reaching under the blanket to check Rayna's cervix.

"Yeah," Rayna responded with a sigh. "The contractions are really weird though."

Jade pulled her hand out from between Rayna's legs, "How so?" her brow furrowed.

"Like, I'll cramp up for a few hours and then spot for about a day afterwards. Yesterday though I bled a little and that's why I'm in here," Rayna shrugged rubbing her round belly.

Jade spoke pulling off her gloves and opening Rayna's chart, "Yeah, you were admitted yesterday for observation. You're still bleeding a bit, but everything felt normal and so was your ultrasound yesterday."

"I think he's just feeling anxious to get out of there," Rayna giggled and Jade nodded at her.

Jade smiled as she lifted her stethoscope from around her neck, "You're having a boy?"

"Yes," Rayna grinned brightly as she helped Jade lift her gown. "I'm giving him up for adoption though. Definitely not ready to be someone's mom just yet," she replied as Jade began listening to her belly.

"That's for sure! No little bastard child is coming into my house, Rayna. Don't get attached to him, remember?" Mrs. Locke spoke up leaving Tori and Jade angry while Rayna and Dr. Sands mirrored expressions of annoyance.

"You know it is _her_ body, right?" Tori turned to Mrs. Locke. "She made the decision to have sex, but she didn't intend on getting pregnant. It just happened. The least you can do is support her through this time." The young doctor spoke earning a comforting hand on the shoulder from Dr. Sands.

Mrs. Locke looked over at Rayna, "Yeah, well, good thing she's not keeping it." She huffed before standing, "I'm going to go get a coffee."

Once she left, Dr. Sands smiled at Tori, "Good work, Dr. Vega."

* * *

"Hello, Women's Health, this is Dr. Valentine speaking. May I help you?" Cat sighed heavily as she was on deck duty.

Robbie approached the desk as Cat was on the phone, "Sir, I'm afraid I cannot help you. However, my supervisor can. Let me connect you!"

"Hey Dr. Valentine," Robbie smiled as Cat pressed some buttons on the phone panel before setting the handset down. "What was that about?"

Cat smiled like she was up to something, "A single dad wanted to know if one of our female doctors could explain the usage of feminine hygiene products to his daughter. I connected him to Dr. Gilbert," she giggled and Robbie just shook his head.

"Still upset with Gilbert about what she said to you this morning?" he asked leaning over the desk as Cat did the same.

"Yes!" Cat whined, "My hair is _not _an inappropriate color for the workplace!"

Robbie gave her a shy smile, "Well, for what it's worth, I like your hair, Cat."

"Aww, thanks Robbie," Cat smiled sweetly. "Hey, Andre and Beck are hosting a party this weekend. You wanna go with me?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

Robbie nodded enthusiastically, "Sure! I'd love to."

"Okay," Cat smiled at Robbie as he walked off.

"Dr. Valentine!" Dr. Gilbert's voice could be heard booming throughout the hall as Cat smiled satisfactory.

* * *

Tori stood in the surgery gallery watching Jade assisting Dr. Gilbert with an appendectomy. _Damn her. _It was supposed to be Tori in there, but Jade elbowed her in the ribs to prevent her from speaking. _Damn Jade. _Dr. Gilbert directed the question to _all _the interns during afternoon rounds, and Tori raised her hand, yet Jade silenced her with a blunt trauma pop of her arm's boney point that went straight to the midsection. _Seriously Jade? _

The surgery was a success, with Dr. Gilbert letting Jade take the reins. She expertly and skillfully pulled it off without a single hitch. This fact bothered Tori even more. _Why am I so upset about this? Oh yeah, that should've been me in there!_ Tori saw Jade exit the operating room and went after her. Despite their truce, she knew they had to talk about this. Tori followed Jade to the roof, finding the raven haired woman lighting up a joint with shaking hands.

"You're kidding?!" Tori chastised her snatching the teal Bic lighter away.

Jade sighed heavily with a hint of anxiety in her tone, "Please Tori, just give me a minute." The woman was obviously shaken up and so Tori handed the lighter back with a reluctant huff.

Tori watched as Jade lit the joint and took a long drag from it. Her body seemed to relax almost instantly as she exhaled with Tori's brow orbs studying her diligently.

"I've never performed medicine while high, if that's what you're thinking. What Gilbert made me do scared the shit out of me and I needed this," she held up the blunt resting between her right index and middle fingers.

Tori stepped closer to her, "You've never done an advised solo before?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah, I have. Several times," Jade took another inhale. "But that doesn't make me any less nervous," she let out a steady stream of smoke, flicking the joint with her thumb.

Tori tucked a strand of her behind her ear as her eyes watched the floor below, "That doesn't change the fact smoking marijuana on the roof of our workplace is wrong…"

A throaty chuckle husked from Jade, "You need to live a little, Vega," she offered a drag to Tori.

Tori glanced at the object between Jade's extended fingers before raising her eyes to see a seductive smirk stretch across the raven haired girl's features. She nodded and accepted the joint taking a long and expert inhale, causing Jade's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

"Wow, Vega. Didn't know you had it in you," Jade teased watching Tori exhale with ease.

The brown eyed girl handed the blunt back, "My mom grew up on a pot farm. Needless to say, I had a good teacher."

Just then someone approached clearing their throat, "If you're going to smoke pot up here, can you at least do it with the rest of us over there," Andre smiled pointing over to where Cat, Beck, and Robbie were all standing around with a tinge of smoke floating about.

* * *

Since it was Friday and Tori decided to finally do some real grocery shopping. Jade stayed at the apartment to shower considering the fact she "Smelled like an operating room floor and pot," Tori didn't argue with her. Tori returned about forty-five minutes later to the sound of AC/DC playing a bit loudly from their apartment and opened the door to find a surprising sight. Jade was pantsless in the lap of a shirtless Andre with their lips thoroughly attached. Tori was stunned silent watching Jade's pelvis grinding into Andre's as the two moaned between kisses.

"_Come on, baby," _Jade encouraged against lips as she brought a hand down to Andre's crotch.

Knowing she'd seen enough and recovered, Tori slammed the front door loudly behind her. Both Jade and Andre whipped their heads up at the sound.

"Heeeeey, Tor!" Andre called with an awkward wave.

Jade ground into Andre again whilst making direct eye contact with Tori, "Back so soon?" she asked with desire coloring her voice as Andre tried to restrain a moan.

"Short line at the checkout," Tori replied with a straight face as she busied herself putting groceries away.

Despite her best efforts, Tori heard Jade murmur to Andre, _"Why don't you and big boy go wait in my room?"_

Tori turned to put something away under the bar counter just as Jade got up from Andre's lap with an obvious bulge straining his zipper. She shook her head and went back to filing away the groceries.

"Here," Jade tossed something onto the counter where Tori's bag rested.

Tori looked down to see a small box of earplugs next to her grocery sack, "Thanks," she scoffed jokingly.

"No problem," Jade shrugged nonchalantly before walking around to Tori's other side to breathe in her ear, _"You're gonna need them tonight." _

Tori turned to watched Jade's retreating figure strut towards her bedroom with black, silk panties barely covering her derriere.

Tori, with her earplugs in, researched noise canceling headphones that night on Amazon.

* * *

The next morning brought a quiet Saturday. Jade stood in the kitchen making coffee when Tori emerged from her room.

"I went shopping this morning because I didn't feel like Pop Tarts again," Jade yawned as the coffee maker finished brewing.

Tori sat down at one of the bar stools, "Andre leave?"

Jade nodded pouring two cups of coffee, "Yeah, he and Beck needed to do some shopping for their party tonight," she replied handing one of the cups to Tori.

Tori accepted the cup with a smile and the two drank in silence for a few minutes until Jade spoke up.

"We used to date," she pulled a pack of turkey sausage from the fridge. "We met move in day of freshmen year at Florida…" she smiled spraying cooking spray onto the skillet.

Jade turned the burner on and then faced Tori, "He was my first and I was his," she smiled fondly at the memory and Tori returned it.

"Why'd you break up?" Tori asked curiously.

Jade threw a couple links of sausage into the skillet, "Different medical schools. We wouldn't be able to make it work. The breakup was amicable, however we lost touch until now," she informed to which Tori nodded understandingly.

"My ex-boyfriend…"

"The one you had too much sex with and got an infection because of?" Jade cut her off with a giggle snort.

"Yeah," Tori confirmed. "We met when I drunkenly stumbled into his ER during my undergrad. I was nineteen, he was thirty, 6"2', thighs you could crush a boulder with, and God, his arms…"

Jade turned around to a lust filled expression Tori, "Dude, Vega. Calm your tits. I get it- he was great in bed. I don't need details."

Tori furrowed her brow, "I never said anything about how he was in bed."

"No, but your face did," Jade stated pointing her spatula at Tori.

Tori watched as Jade placed her sausage onto a plate and proceeded to pour maple syrup onto it, covering her sausage. The stove was switched off with a loud click before Jade grabbed a fork and turned to rest her back against the counter with face to Tori and plate in tow.

"So, should I ask who was on top when you two nearly came through the wall last night?" Tori joked to which Jade shook her head with a chuckle.

"I was," Jade replied impishly as she brought a link up to her mouth.

Tori walked over to pour herself another cup of coffee, "Truthfully, I'm surprised you can walk today. That sounded rather, uh, epic."

"Vega," Jade watched carefully as the tan girl turned to her. "Were you listening in on Andre and me?" her voice was teasing yet her face had an emotion Tori couldn't place.

"Those earplugs you bought only blocked out so much," Tori groaned trying her best to feign annoyance, but Jade saw right through it.

Jade sat her now empty plate into the sink and then placed a gentle hand to the small of Tori's back, _"Sounds like someone's curious." _Her voice flowed like velvet into Tori's ear causing a shiver that Jade felt run down the girl's spine.

"You smell like sex, mangos, and maple syrup. Please take a shower," Tori faced her with perfect composure despite the fact her brain was spazzing out.

Jade nodded removing her hand from Tori's back and starting towards the hall, "Wanna join me?" she winked over her shoulder at Tori.

"When hell freezes over and pigs fly," Tori beamed over her coffee cup as Jade shot her a pouty face before disappearing into the hall.

* * *

Later that night at Andre and Beck's party, a drunk Cat and Robbie were exchanging kisses on Beck's bed.

"We can't do this," Cat all but whined as Robbie was kissing on her neck.

"No, it's totally wrong," the glasses wearing boy nodded pulling away immediately from Cat.

The red headed girl drew in her bottom lip in thought before she released it with a big grin, "I won't tell if you won't."

Robbie smiled pulling Cat back into his embrace, "Where were we, Dr. Valentine?"

"Right about here, Dr. Shapiro…" Cat giggled leaning in to capture Robbie's lips as he straddled her beck onto the bed.

* * *

Tori and Jade sat sharing a large chair in the corner as their fellow interns were making out, drinking, or getting high. Jade had been nursing a beer since they arrived while Tori was on her second Screwdriver. There was about seven inches between their hips and neither was exactly comfortable. Tori kept fidgeting whenever Jade would brush or bump against her.

"I'm not going to jump you, Vega," Jade finally let out a frustrated sigh after Tori winced in response to Jade's thigh bumping into her.

Tori shot her an apologetic grin, "I know that."

"Then why do you spaz every time I touch you?" they made direct eye contact and Tori blushed under Jade's intense gaze.

They held each other's stare for a few seconds before Tori throatily spoke, "I have no idea." Her mouth was suddenly dry without reason.

Jade had an inquisitive expression, "I do."

"Really? Enlighten me, Dr. West," Tori responded getting trapped in Jade's stare again.

Jade scooted closer to Tori diminishing any remains of a personal buddle, "You're attracted to me."

Tori's right brow shot up, "Interesting observation, West. However, you're wrong."

"I am?" Jade sat back but kept Tori's eyes. "What's your analysis, Dr. Vega?"

Tori stood up and looked down at Jade, "I'm stuck with a sex addict for the next twelve months. That'd drive anyone up the wall," she confidently responded leaving before Jade could reply.

Jade scoffed trying to be offended but it didn't last long as she found herself watching Tori's perky little ass retreat and wondering what color underwear she might be wearing.

_Get it together, West. You definitely shouldn't be thinking about Vega like that, but yet, you are. _

_Damn it. _

* * *

**A/N: **Like I mentioned, a lot was set up here. While this is a Jori endgame, that doesn't mean they'll be getting together in the next chapter or anything.

Cabbie is not going to be a huge focus in this story, however for this part their budding relationship is going to spark a future plot point, so they're interactions are relevant.

I've shown Jade to be very hypersexual in this story; however she is not an addict. Just wanted to clear the air related to this issue in case anyone was curious.


	4. Chapter 4 (Do You Wanna Touch Me)

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being delayed; it's coming to you way over a week later than I originally intended. I've been having trouble focusing and finding the time to sit down and write lately. Of course that's no real excuse, but it is the truth. I'll shut up now.**

**Fair warning: It gets a bit M-rated towards the end. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_We've been here too long_

_Trying to get along_

_Pretending that you're oh-so shy_

_I'm a natural ma'am, doing all I can_

_My temperature is running high_

**4 (Do You Wanna Touch Me)**

It was the following week when Jade was lounging on Andre's bed, naked, and smoking a joint. To say they had reconnected would be an understatement, well, physically that is. Jade was spending her free time held up in either her bedroom or Andre's getting reacquainted with her fellow doctor's anatomy.

Andre came into the room then, just as bare as Jade, with a bowl of jellybeans, "You remember that psych professor we had sophomore year?" he asked sitting down on the bed and offering the bowl to Jade.

Jade nodded taking some jellybeans in her free hand, "Yep, Weinstein aka the one who hated me. He said, 'The only way you'll ever make a name for yourself is by swinging from a pole in your underwear.' It's kinda hard to forget someone like that."

"You remember that thing he used to say about what happens to our brains at the height of passion?" Andre popped a few jellybeans into his mouth before Jade offered him a drag.

"Uh, yeah," Jade started trying to search her memory. "His theory was that our true feelings would come out in that moment, because our brains are overloaded with everything else. Example: calling out the wrong name during an orgasm."

Andre nodded taking a puff, "Yeah, that's right."

"You're point?" Jade asked with a bored sigh.

"You just proved that theory," Andre laughed handing Jade back the blunt.

The raven haired girl cocked her head, "What? How?"

"You were mumbling something while we were having sex earlier. I couldn't understand you at first, but when you climaxed I heard you say it loud and clear," he reported throwing a few more treats into his mouth.

Jade rolled over to where she laid on her side, "And what did I say? Please inform me since I have no recollection."

Andre turned to face her as nervousness filled his features, "You said someone else's name."

"Who?" Jade chuckled lightly.

"Tori," Andre sighed, "You called me 'Tori'… about five times according to my math."

Jade's mouth hung open at him, "I did not! You're hearing things, Harris," she strongly denied his claim.

"Really? I'm wrong?" Andre asked pointedly and Jade flashed a sly grin at him.

Jade discarded her joint into the ashtray on the bedside table, "Why don't we test your theory," she husked rolling over to straddle Andre.

The man under her groaned at the change in position as she began nipping at his ear as her hand traveled down to his flaccid appendage and began to work its magic.

"You know," Andre panted against Jade's hair. "If you got a thing for Tori, it's cool," he moaned loudly as Jade's hand worked harder at trying to get a reaction.

Soon his arousal came forward and Jade guided him into her opening, "I" _thrust _"don't" _thrust _"like" _thrust _"Tori" _thrust_.

Andre was about to speak when Jade silenced him with her lips as her pelvis continued working his stiff member over. He simply nodded in compliance and let the girl finish what she'd started.

* * *

Tori was lying on the couch reading a medical journal when Jade returned home later that evening. The two acknowledged each other, but didn't try to hold a conversation. Jade spotted a man's jacket hanging off of one of the bar stools.

"Whose jacket?" Jade held up the material to give it a onceover.

"Oh," Tori smirked looking up from the journal in her lap. "I went out for drinks with a couple of the interns last night and a guy walked me home."

Jade placed the jacket back where it came from, "Who was it?" she finally studied Tori then. Her hair was slightly mused and appeared she'd been sweating at some point around her hairline. There were red marks along her neck and what could be seen of her collarbone. Eyes were relaxed. Her whole being was totally peaceful and cool. The most damning evidence of all though was a laundry basket of freshly washed sheets that Jade knew Tori had just put on her bed a few days prior.

"A doctor from the hospital," Tori replied trying to not grin.

Jade inhaled sharply running her tongue over her top teeth, "Well, I'm glad you _finally _got laid, Vega. I was beginning to consider finding you a hooker!" she joked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

Tori sighed, "How is my sex life any of your business? I'm not commenting on the fact you've all but moved in with Andre yet you're still sleeping with other women."

"I don't care who you sleep with. You're just more pleasant to deal with after you've gotten some," Jade offered sitting down in the armchair closest to Tori.

"I'm going to bed," Tori's voice sounded sleepy as she stood up taking the journal with her. "Thank you for showing an inappropriate interest in my sex life, roomie."

Jade gave her a smirk, "Anytime, babe," she winked causing Tori to shoot a furrowed brow expression and shake her head.

* * *

"Oh, Robbie," Cat moaned as the said man was fondling her breast through her shirt with one hand as the other was up her skirt.

Robbie's mouth was pressing tender kisses to the red head's cheek as her hand undid the zipper on his slacks, "Come on, Kitty, we're on an elevator…" he tried to protest as the elevator kept climbing to their floor.

Cat got down on her knees in front of Robbie, "We got time," she all but purred.

Before he could consent, the elevator dinged singling they'd reached their floor. The two began scrambling to pull their selves back together before the doors opened.

After meeting with Rayna again, Tori and Jade were becoming concerned with her mental state. It appears that her mother is turning more belligerent and that Dr. Sands even had her removed from the hospital due to an incident that happened the week before. Dr. Sands had told the girls he believed Rayna was beginning to listen to her mother's influence and becoming detached from her baby. He wasn't ready just yet to order a psych evaluation on her in case it was as simple as Rayna needing to talk with someone. However, after their last meeting with her, Jade and Tori are convinced that Rayna needs to speak with a psychologist.

"I think we should talk to Dr. Gilbert after that delivery we're assisting her with today," Tori sighed sliding her hands into her pockets as she walked with Jade to the elevator.

Jade pressed the Up button and it lit up, "Yeah, I agree. Dr. Sands said it's our call and so we should talk with Gilbert."

Just then the elevator doors open to reveal a dishelmed Cat and Robbie that greeted Tori and Jade awkwardly as they boarded. The four didn't speak as they rode up to the designated floor. Jade watched Robbie suspiciously as he was trying hard to shield his crotch from view.

"Got a Happy Robbie trying to peek out?" Jade joked causing the fellow to pale instantly.

Cat giggled uncomfortably earning stares from her colleagues, "That's funny, Jade!" she tried her best to laugh away the situation.

Then the elevator dinged with Robbie and Cat quickly scurrying off once the doors allowed. Tori and Jade exchanged puzzled looks once the other two had exited.

"That was peculiar," Tori commented as the doors closed again.

"Very," Jade nodded as she looked around the cart after catching something in her peripheral.

Jade walked over to the corner where Robbie had been, "Oh my, God," she gasped picking up an article of clothing.

"Is that…?" Tori giggled as Jade held up a pair of pink bunny panties.

Jade chuckled humorously, "Give you one guess who these belong to."

* * *

Dr. Gilbert was making an incision along a very pregnant woman's abdomen as Tori and Jade watched waiting to be called on. Once she was ready, Dr. Gilbert looked up at Jade.

"Dr. West," Gilbert's voice was a bit muffled under her mask.

Jade nodded and stepped forward being directed to reach in and deliver the first of two babies inside the woman's stomach. First baby came out easily and screaming his lungs out. Dr. Gilbert announced it was a boy as Jade handed him to Tori so he could be cleaned. The second baby, another boy, amusingly came out rear first. Jade, Tori, and Dr. Gilbert all chuckled at this as he was being carried off for cleaning.

Dr. Gilbert began cleaning the mother up as Jade prepared the sutures. Gilbert had been called over to look at one of the babies, leaving Jade to finish up. A nurse let out a gasp getting Jade's attention from her previous task.

"There's another baby!" The nurse exclaimed pointed to a little hand peeking out from under the mother's incision.

Jade's eyes shot open and Dr. Gilbert advised Tori to go help Jade as she was still tending to one of the boy's. Tori stood across from Jade over the operating table and the two began to work on delivering the surprise baby. The girl, whom was smaller than her brothers, came out slightly blue and not breathing. Jade tried to stimulate the little girl as Tori suctioned out the airway.

"Come on, little girl," Jade rubbed the baby's back firmly trying to get a cry from her.

"It's not working," Tori shook her head trying to still Jade's hands.

The darker haired girl swatted Tori's hand away, "I'm not giving up yet."

Tori shot Jade a look, "She's a stillborn." Her eyes turned sympathetic.

The mother, who was under general anesthesia, was still lying open on the table. Dr. Gilbert, who had finally got the one boy stabilized, came over then.

"Take her over there," Gilbert instructed cutting the clamed umbilical cord and pushing the girls towards an empty incubator.

Two NICU nurses that had been paged rushed in to help Jade and Tori then. Jade, who was still trying all she could, was now being asked to stop by the nurses as both explained the baby was in fact deceased. Jade refused, again, and Tori was beginning to think they might have to pry the baby from Jade.

Tori came up behind Jade, readying herself to pull Jade away so the nurses could take the baby, when a squeaking nose came from the infant girl. Jade smiled as the squeaking gave way to loud wailing from the little girl everyone had previously thought dead.

The nurses were shocked but recovered quickly and went to work on the baby. Tori watched in amazement as Jade stripped her gloves and gown.

"How'd you know she'd make it?" Tori asked her voice rising with wonder.

Jade shrugged, "I didn't. I was just not going to give up until you pulled me away. Thanks for not doing that, by the way." She smiled sheepishly at a still stunned Tori before going to wash up.

* * *

"So, we should have Sikowitz do an evaluation on Rayna?" Tori asked Dr. Gilbert as she, Jade, and the latter stood watching the triplets they'd just delivered in the nursery.

Gilbert nodded, "She's already got issues with her mother and it's very possible that it is affecting her mental state. If she goes untreated, the stress could very well harm the baby. He's got a heart condition that requires post-birth surgery, right?"

"Yeah," Jade answered as Tori nodded.

Gilbert turned to face them, "Have him do the eval. ASAP," she paused as they both agreed.

"Dr. West and Dr. Vega, I would like you to meet Andrew," Dr. Gilbert gestured behind the two with a bright smile, "We delivered his little brothers _and _sister today."

Tori and Jade turned to the boy, who was no more than seven, and his father. The group exchanged pleasantries as they looked on at the triplets. The father thanked Jade profusely for saving his daughter, to which she blushed. Tori smiled at this earning a death glare from the humbled doctor.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts," Andrew looked up at his father then.

The father ruffled Andrew's hair, "Ah, we're just nervous about being a big brother still," he chuckled along with the doctors.

Tori crouched down to the boy's level, "Mind if I take a listen?" she smiled at Andrew and placed her stethoscope into her ears. The little boy nodded and lifted up his shirt to give Dr. Vega permission.

Tori listened for a few second and then grinned, "It's a gurgling a bit, but that's normal," she removed her scope and placed it back around her neck. "I bet you're just anxious about being a big bro, huh?" she winked at the boy.

Just as Andrew was about the answer, he leaned forward and threw up onto Tori. Dr. Gilbert called for a nurse to bring something over to clean with, while Jade tried not to laugh at Tori's disgusted expression, and the father apologized.

Tori stood wiping at her puke stained scrubs, "It's okay. I'm a doctor and so this is normal. I'm gonna go change," she excused herself and sulked towards the elevator with Jade trying her best to stifle her amusement earing a dirty look from Dr. Gilbert.

For her immaturity, Gilbert sent Jade to check up on Tori. Reluctantly, she trekked to the locker room. Jade wound the corner where Tori's locker was to be stopped dead. The tanned girl stood with her back to Jade wearing nothing but a pair of white lace boy shorts.

Jade gulped feeling all moisture leave her throat and mouth at the sight in front of her. She allowed her eyes to take in the tiny waist, round hips, perky behind, and long tan legs of Tori. To her surprise, Tori had a tattoo nestled in the small of her back. It wasn't very large or frilly, it was quite simple. A black outlined angel with wings and a halo that Jade strangely got the urge to run her fingers over.

_I'd love to run a chocolate dipped finger over that… wait, what?! Oh, come on Jade. Stop that!_

"I'm not going to turn around if that's what you're waiting for," Tori called causing Jade to jump a bit.

Jade cleared her throat, "I wasn't. Gilbert sent me to check on you after Andrew's projectile vomit."

Tori pulled a clean bralette on over her head, "I'm fine," she turned now with a covered chest.

"Good," Jade tried her best not to stare at the almost naked girl in front of her.

The tan girl smiled sensing Jade's anxiety, "It's nice being on _this _end of the teasing for once."

Jade shook her head feeling a bit awkward and then left the room as Tori giggled at her.

* * *

Later that night as Jade lied in bed, tossing and turning with the thoughts of Tori's words and body infecting her mind, she left out a frustrated groan. She knew there was only one way to clear her mind and soothe the ache between her thighs.

_Don't do it, West. You have to live with Vega and doing that would not make it easier._

Jade rolled over onto her back with a huff and gingerly slipped her hand under the waistband of her black pajama shorts.

_You're crazy! What the hell are you doing?! Oh my, God. This is not cool. _

An involuntary moan escaped as Jade brought her hand down to her apex. Her thoughts were filled with what had happened earlier in the day with Tori and how she wished, no, _imagined _it was Tori's hand and not her own toying with her sex.

_If I could slap you right now I so would. I hope you don't orgasm. I really don't._

Jade's breath became swallow as legs opened wider and hips clumsily bucked into her hand. She pulled her shorts down with her free hand in an attempt to gain better access.

_Wow, you're actually doing this. You are actually getting off while thinking about Tori. _

_Idiot._

"Tori…" Jade mumbled feeling the end coming near as she worked her wet part over.

_Great. It's happening, isn't it?_

Her back arched as her pelvis bore down into the twisting and thrusting hand. The pressure that had been slowly growing now began to build fast and hard between her hips. Jade gave herself one final and swift thrust with her right hand before feeling her entire form tighten and release.

"Tori," she whimpered as chills ran down her body.

_Tori. _

Once she was breathing normally and could register properly, Jade noted the wet spot beneath her on the bed. She rolled out of bed pulling her pants back up and flipped on the light.

"Dammit, Tori," Jade muttered searching for a towel to place over where she'd just released onto the bed.

_Yeah, dammit Tori! How dare she be the first person to make you do that by just __**thinking**__?! You usually take at least a couple rounds with an actual person before doing that! Damn that girl._

"Shit," Jade finally realized that Tori had done something to her that girlfriends and boyfriends had to work practically all night for… and the girl wasn't even in the room.

_Yup, I'm screwed. _

* * *

**A/N: All of the Jandre is this story was actually supposed to be Bade. You can thank a little birdie for making me "see" the light, lol! **

**Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5 (SEX)

**A/N: **Thank you again and always to my readers. :)

**Trigger warning: **Talked about in this chapter is **abortion, non-blood related incest, **and **mental illness. **None of the before mentioned is described graphically, but they are subjects dealt with or mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

_S is for the simple need_

_E is for the ecstasy_

_X is just to mark the spot_

_'Cause that's the one you really want_

_Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes_

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question_

_Then it's always yes, yeah _

**Chapter 5 (S.E.X.)**

The next morning arrived as usual. Tori got up at 5:30, had a protein shake, went for a run, and then returned home to prepare for work. As she was getting ready to take a shower, Tori noted Jade's odd behavior towards her as of late.

_She goes from wanting to kill me to being weird around me. This really isn't making sense. _

Tori started the shower, undressed, and stepped in. She began reviewing the last few weeks in her mind in an attempt to make sense of things.

_Maybe she's a sociopath? That would explain a lot. But, we do have to undergo psychological testing in the first phase of applying. Hmm, so that can't be it. _

Tori began to shampoo her hair as her mind kept hammering away at possible reasons for Jade's behavior.

_God, she better not be pregnant. I don't think I could handle that. She could be taking pills again… how could I get her to give me a urine sample unwittingly? Something also could have happened with Andre. That's none of my business, but it's possible I guess. Also, she could be hooking up with someone new that's making her act strange. Hey! Maybe she's falling in love! Definitely a possibility. _

"Vega!" Tori's thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the bathroom door. "I gotta wazz, how much longer?!" Jade whined kicking the door lightly with her foot.

"Five more minutes!" Tori responded fully expecting to hear Jade whine again, but she didn't.

"No dice," Jade sighed opening the door. "I have to _go._"

Tori scoffed, "You are not seriously peeing while I'm in the shower!" she then began rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

Jade dropped her pants and sat down, "You've barged in on me before!"

"That was different," Tori reported starting to wash her body as she could hear Jade emptying her bladder.

"Yeah, sure," Jade finished her business and pulled her pants back up. "Stand back unless you want flash steamed," she warned before flushing the toilet.

Tori stood back holding her hand under the mist as to avoid the hot blast, "Hey, are you pregnant?" she asked Jade casually.

There was silence on the other side of the shower curtain. Tori was sure she was about to be murdered.

Jade stuck her hands, which were soapy, into the curtain so they could be rinsed off. Tori swatted them away, "Dude!"

"I'm being nice and not running any water!" Jade teased doing her best to rinse her hands despite not having a visual on them. "And no, I'm not pregnant. One of us here took sex ed in high school and can properly use a condom."

Tori hummed her acceptance of the answer just as Jade pulled her hands out, "You said you took pills in high school…"

"Yeah, why?" Jade asked with confusion in her tone.

Tori quickly rinsed the soap from her body and switched off the water, "Tell me about it," she replied kindly before reaching out to grab her robe.

Jade watched as a robe clad Tori stepped out of the shower and studied her closely, "My parents were convinced I was crazy from a young age. I was on lithium at the age of eight," Tori was searching her eyes now and the intrusion made Jade slightly uncomfortable.

"They had no proof though of any of their claims, and so they made shit up so I would be medicated. This kept on until I was fifteen when my stepbrother came to live with my mom, me, and stepdad," Jade turned her back to Tori. She couldn't handle the girl's intense gaze looking at her anymore.

Jade quickly glanced at Tori through the wall mirror before looking down into the sink, "My stepbrother convinced me to stop taking the pills. He then began to seduce me, and it wasn't entirely one-sided. We started having a sexual relationship behind our parents' backs."

Tori stepped closer to Jade with concern filling her face, "Wasn't long before I ended up pregnant. He didn't like to use protection and so it was inevitable." Jade turned to face Tori, "My mom made me have an abortion…"

"Then, to make matters worse, my mother made her fifteen year old daughter get her tubes tied in an act of punishment," Jade chuckled bitterly and Tori gasped with her eyes widening.

"You can't get pregnant then?" Tori asked feeling a lump grow in her throat.

Jade shook her head, "No. I _can _get it reversed, but that's not in my immediate plans." She licked her lips as quiet fell over them, "I started abusing prescription drugs after that. I fell into this horrible hole and self-medicated with pills," tears began welling in her eyes then as Tori placed a kind hand on her arm.

"Marty, my stepbrother, was the one who got me clean. He spent all of his savings to get me into the best rehab. I'm alive today because of him," a small smile appeared across Jade's face and Tori returned it.

Tori began thinking then back to something Jade had mentioned previously, "You told me Andre was your first."

"Did you seriously think I was going to tell you that I was so screwed up that I had lost my virginity to my stepbrother?" Jade kinked a studded brow at the tan girl's questioning face.

"No, I don't," Tori smiled weakly at her.

Jade cleared her throat, "Andre doesn't know about any of this, by the way. I want to keep it like that, please," there was a desperation in her voice that Tori hadn't heard before.

Tori nodded, "Our secret."

* * *

Beck, Andre, Tori, and Jade shared a table that afternoon for lunch in the cafeteria. The four were discussing an evaluation of a patient who'd been admitted the previous day.

"It's not every day that you see a man with a nail wedged in his ear, and so that's why Sikowitz kept him," Beck wrapped up the story as he collected his empty food containers.

Jade picked at her salad a bit, "He did it _to himself_, Oliver. No wonder he was admitted."

Andre chuckled, "At least he didn't shove it up his ass like he'd originally intended." All of the table occupants winced at the thought.

Tori looked around the cafeteria then and made an observation, "Have we lost interns? I noticed some faces are missing today."

"Yeah," Beck answered with a quick nod. "Five have dropped out thus far."

Andre looked over to a table in the corner where Cat and Robbie sat blissfully unaware how obvious their ogling was, "Haha! Check it. I think somethin' is going on between Dr. Valentine and Dr. Shapiro," he pointed to the couple gaining his table's attention.

"Aww," Tori cooed at the sight. "How long's that been going on?"

Jade chuckled, "Well, since we found Cat's undies in the elevator, obviously."

Andre and Beck shot the two women a questioning glance, "Yeah, we did," Tori confirmed.

Jade collected her trash and disposed of it. Upon walking back to the table something small, shiny and clear on the ground caught her attention. She crouched down to pick it up and cursed when the object sliced her palm.

"Fuu-" she bit down on her bottom lip to prevent the curse from slipping. There were patients, staff, and other hospital officials around; remaining professional was her first thought.

Tori saw red dripping from Jade's hand onto the white tile floor and immediately rushed to help, "Let me see," she encouraged softly.

Jade opened her hand to reveal a heavily bleeding mid-deep wound along the bottom half of her palm, "Think I need stitches," the raven haired girl inhaled sharply as she and Tori examined her hand.

"Guys, help me get her up," Tori called on Andre and Beck to assist getting Jade back to standing.

Andre carefully took the, now obvious, glass shard from Jade, "We'll go get someone to check for more glass," he looked to Beck who agreed and then to Tori, "You go get her cleaned up."

With that the four parted ways. Beck and Andre off to alert the cleaning staff of the incident, to prevent more mishaps, while Tori got a bleeding Jade to a suture kit. Thankfully they didn't have to look far for a place to set up considering the napkins Tori was using to apply pressure to Jade's wound were becoming soggy.

Tori settled Jade down onto a bed in an empty room while she prepared to clean the cut, "How the hell did glass end up on the cafeteria floor?" the tan girl mused as she took Jade's hand into hers.

"Something might have broken," Jade was quiet watching Tori begin to clean her hand. The excitement from earlier kept her brain from registering the close proximity, now it was all she could think about.

_Keep it cool, West. Keep it cool. _

Tori glanced up at Jade, "You okay?" she asked before finishing prepping the wound for the stitches.

"Yeah, fine," Jade nodded while silently praying that Tori wasn't picking up on her uncomfortableness.

_Uh, no. I kinda want you to rip my clothes off and screw me like a Tijuana hooker. _

Tori began smoothly and skillfully sewing up the cut, "This could have been worse. Guess it's a good thing you're sensitive to touch," she giggled breathily causing a shiver to run over Jade's skin leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Hmm? What?" Jade hummed feeling her brain trying like mad to override her hormonal reaction to Tori.

_Sensitive? Wait, what? Is she flirting with me? _

Tori smiled simply at Jade before finishing up the stitches, "Watch," she breathed before removing the glove from her right hand.

Jade swallowed hard now aware of just how parched she was; "Okay…" her voice was distant as she focused on Tori's hand closing in on her bare forearm.

_Oh my, God. _

Tori carefully traced the lines of Jade's star tattoo with her fingertip. Jade's breath hitched in her throat as her body gave an involuntary shudder at the touch. Their stares locked then as Tori's whole hand gently covered the tattoo and Jade felt warmth spread over her starting under Tori's touch.

"Either you're _really _sensitive or you're attracted to me," Tori began with a sneaky glint in her eyes. "However, I'm going with my first assumption," she finished grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_Whoa. I, uh, wow. Okay then. _

_What was that?! _

Jade nodded, because she really couldn't get her mouth to work, with a nervous grin. Tori removed her hand from Jade and then turned her attention on cleaning up the mess she'd made. Jade recovered and began helping Tori. The two finished their task in silence before Tori spoke up with her voice low, "My mom."

Jade looked up at her confused, "My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer when I was fourteen. I started cutting to deal with the emotional strain," Tori clarified for Jade.

"What happened?"

"She died when I was sixteen. Did all they could, but it wasn't enough." Tori explained keeping her eyes on the floor.

Jade placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Tori gave a weak smile. "My dad put me in therapy when I was seventeen after I tried to kill myself one night. I'm not cured, per se, but I am so much healthier than I was back then," her smile turned genuine and Jade mirrored it.

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori in a hug then, surprising the other girl, "Don't read anything into this, Vega."

"I'm not."

* * *

Later that afternoon Jade sat at the desk of the maternity ward reading over a gynecological journal when a young male nurse approached her.

"Dr. West?" the young man asked with a polite grin.

Jade closed the journal, "Yes, that's me."

"Dr. Sikowitz needs you in his office," the nurse replied before disappearing in the direction he originated from.

Jade got up from the desk and strolled towards the elevator wondering what Sikowitz could possibly want from her.

_If it's another pregnant patient with emotional issues, I'm gonna kill him._

Upon reaching Sikowitz's office, there were two people in suits, one male and one female, waiting for her with said doctor. Jade took a seat after Sikowitz gestured towards it.

"Dr. West, I'm Detective Collins and this is my partner Detective Dunne," the female introduced herself and the fellow suit.

Jade nodded as they flashed their badges at her, "Okay, hello. What's happened? Why are you here?"

Detective Dunne stepped forward, "About three months ago a mentally impaired John Doe walked into St. Ann's Hospital in Tallahassee looking for a young woman he insisted was in danger," the man explained and Jade listened, yet was still confused.

"You're from Tallahassee, correct?" Detective Collins inquired and Jade gave her a confirming nod.

Detective Dunne produced a slip of paper from his breast pocket, "He had this on him," he sat the paper down on the desk in front of Jade.

Jade froze when she saw what it was, "How'd you get this?" she looked up at the detectives.

"The John Doe gave it to us," Detective Dunne replied before pulling a photograph from his pocket.

"You recognize him?" he asked handing the picture to Jade.

Tears began welling in her eyes as she studied the face looking back at her, "Yeah, it's my stepbrother, Martin Lewis."

Detective Collins picked up the discarded paper on the desk, "Is this your child?" she held the paper, which was an ultrasound scan, up to Jade.

"Was. Had an abortion about a week after that sonogram," Jade answered keeping her eyes on the detective.

Detective Dunne sighed, "Why did Martin have that and nothing else on him, Dr. West?"

Jade shook her head looking down at the picture of Marty again, "Because of my mother. Marty was the only one I could count on back then and when I got pregnant my mother forced me to abort my child. I was so distraught that I began self-medicating to the point where I almost flunked out of high school. Marty spent everything he had to get me into rehab and get clean, because of this, my family cut him off."

Collins and Dunne exchanged looks, "You are aware your stepbrother is sick, right?" Collins asked.

"Yes," Jade huffed out. "He has Dissociative Identity Disorder, aka multiple personalities."

"Martin is very unstable. He's currently institutionalized while they're trying to sort out his point of relapse," Detective Collins explained to Jade.

"Can he be transferred to a facility here? His father doesn't give a damn and won't take care of him, but I will," Jade spoke confidently without a second thought.

Sikowitz spoke up then, "Andresen has an excellent mental health facility about an hour north of here. I will personally oversee the case, if that will make a difference," he informed the detectives.

"At this point, Martin is a ward of the state because his mental health prevents him from making decisions. Legally, he can be released to you. As his stepsister you have the ability to obtain power of attorney," Detective Dunne stated with Jade nodding along.

"Where do I start? Does he have a case worker or some kind of delegate?" Jade looked between the detectives.

Detective Collins pulled her notepad and pen from her blazed pocket, "His case worker is Cynthia Fulton and this is her contact information," she tore a page from her pad and handed it over to Jade.

Jade looked over the paper and then back up to the detectives, "Can I keep these?" she gestured to the sonogram and picture of Marty.

The detectives shared a look, "Sure, we have copies," Collins replied with a kind smile.

"Well, thank you. That's all we needed; a guardian for Martin," Detective Dunne handed his card to Jade, "But, call us if needed."

Sikowitz saw the detectives out before turning his attention back to Jade, "Was he the father?"

Jade pursed her lips, "Yes, he was."

Sikowitz walked over to his desk to produce a yellow legal pad, "I'm going to need you to tell me everything. Take your time, please. But I need to know since I will be handling Martin's case."

"Will do."

* * *

Rayna had been doing very well recently. Since being released from the hospital after being cleared, she started seeing Sikowitz for outpatient therapy. She had been doing very well and her doctors were impressed with her progress. However she returned back to the hospital reporting she hadn't been doing too well.

"Tori? Jade?" Dr. Sands approached the two girls sitting at the maternity ward desk after Jade's meeting with Sikowitz and the detectives. "Can you please go examine Rayna? She's back again and I've got a woman in labor, who's being a real bitch to the staff and her husband, which I can't leave."

The two nodded, "Sure, we can," Tori answered.

Dr. Sands handed them her chart, "Great. She's in room 216, thankfully without her mother!"

Tori and Jade walked into 216 to find Rayna in a gown with her feet up in stirrups. "And we meet again!" Jade smiled as she shook Rayna's hand.

"Yeah," Rayna inhaled heavily. "I'm not feeling too great and I'm worried about the baby, so."

"What's going on?" Tori smiled as she washed her hands.

Rayna gave a nervous smile, "Burning when I pee and it's a bit swollen and red down there… I don't think any of that is normal for pregnancy, right?" she looked between the two young doctors.

Jade shook her head with a polite smile, "It's not. Glad you knew that and came in," she replied while washing her hands.

Tori placed her stethoscope to Rayna's belly as Jade dried her hands and pulled on some gloves, "Excellent heartbeat. How's his activity?"

"I have to pee practically every hour. To him my bladder is a bounce house," Rayna wryly chuckled as Jade pushed the blanket up to her knees.

Jade began to examine Rayna. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw just how bad the poor girl looked, "Uh, Dr. Vega?" she called to Tori who smiled in response. "Mind taking a look with me," she requested and Tori joined her at the foot of the bed.

Tori gasped quietly, _"It looks like an STD," _she whispered to Jade.

"Yeah," Jade agreed as she reached for the speculum from the pelvic exam kit on the tray next to her. "Okay Rayna, this is probably going to hurt a little," she warned before placing the speculum into Rayna to take a swab.

The teen girl winced, "Sorry," Jade soothed as she did her best to not hurt Rayna too much.

Once Jade was done, she retracted the speculum and brought Rayna's feet out of the stirrups. She and Tori exchanged looks before turning to Rayna, "Have you been sexually active since getting pregnant?" Jade asked respectfully as she removed her gloves.

"No, the father got transferred to a different school and I don't sleep around," Rayna hesitantly answered resting a protective hand on her belly.

Tori wrinkled her brow in confusion, "How long have you had these symptoms?" she flipped open Rayna's chart to check if this had been previously reported.

"A couple of days… why?" Rayna replied with concern growing in her voice.

Jade shot Tori a suspicious look, "Your symptoms are consistent with a Sexually Transmitted Disease, Rayna." She explained and the young girl's expression fell.

"You haven't reported anything like this before and so that means you only recently contracted the STD," Tori explained gesturing towards the chart.

Jade sat on the bed next to Rayna, "Listen, we're not judging you, sweetie. You have every right to have sex, however if you don't talk to us we can't help you. Not to mention that this can harm your son if we don't treat it," she took Rayna's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Rayna began to cry then, "I don't want him to get in trouble."

"Who?" Tori asked leaning closer.

"The father. We both can get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out," Rayna cried hugging her belly as the two doctors watched on.

Jade took a deep breath, "Okay, that's understandable. But, you _need _to tell us the truth. Starting now."

* * *

"Her step cousin knocked her up?! Didn't you think that's something her physicians should know?!" Jade barged into Sikowitz's office with Tori trailing behind.

They'd just been told by Rayna that she'd been having sex with her step cousin and that he was forcing her to have the baby. Furthermore, her mother was totally oblivious to the situation.

"Simmer down, Dr. West," Sikowitz chimed as he stood. "What are you talking about?"

Tori appeared in the door then, "Rayna Locke. She's been having a forced sexual relationship with her step cousin. He's forcing her to have his child," she explained and Sikowitz looked on in shock.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jade sighed in frustration. "He's been raping her for over a year," she answered crossing her arms tightly.

Sikowitz looked between the two, "I had no idea. She refuses to talk about the baby's father saying it's too much. Have you told Dr. Sands yet?"

Tori shook her head, "No, Jade stormed out of the exam room, to come here, once Rayna was discharged."

"While he'll tell you the same thing," Sikowitz stated with a somber tone. "You'll have to report Rayna's step cousin to the police."

Jade's eyes widened, "What? No, we can't do that."

"You're the outcry and one of her doctors. It's your responsibility," Sikowitz narrowed his eyes on Jade.

Tori noticed his stare and turned to Jade, "I can do it if you can't," she offered friendly.

"No," Jade shook her head. "I have to do it."

* * *

"Whoa, okay, Jade," Andre called out as Jade bounded, unannounced, into his apartment later that night.

"Sex. Now." She demanded stripping as she closed in on the boy.

Andre nodded and began removing his own clothes, "Alrighty."

The two stripped naked and collapsed onto the couch in a haze of kisses, gropes, and moans. Andre reached down to grab his wallet that had fallen on the floor from his pants. He produced a foil packet for Jade to take.

"This isn't the time for a Kit Kat, my dear," Jade teased as she kissed down Andre's chest.

Andre stopped her then, "What's been going on with you?"

Jade kinked her brow, "As in?"

"Not wanting to use protection. I get if you're taking birth control, but that doesn't necessarily protect us totally from making a critter. And it does nothing to prevent getting cooties," Andre chuckled running his hands up and down Jade's biceps.

Jade drew in a shaky breath, "I can't get pregnant, Andre."

"What do you mean?" the boy's face softened as he cupped her cheek.

The dark haired girl smiled flatly, "I had a tubal ligation. The salmon cannot enter the baby freeway," she joked trying to lighten things.

Andre studied her for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

"I'm clean, by the way. But I get if you don't want to risk it," Jade answered with a smirk.

Andre laughed, "Thank you," he handed the condom to her.

Jade examined the wrapper before opening it, "Isn't this a little big for you?" she smiled wickedly before Andre tackled her down with vicious tickles.


	6. Chapter 6 (Addicted To Love)

**A/N: **Very short chapter but important plot-wise for the Cabbie storyline. Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. :)

* * *

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it_

_You're addicted to love_

**Chapter 6 (Addicted To Love)**

"Would you ever have sex with one of the interns?" Jade asked casually as she and Tori were taking a jog.

Tori about tripped over her feet at the question, "Excuse me?"

Jade shook her head, "It's a psychological experiment, my question that is," she explained as the two ladies paused at a crosswalk.

"Depends," Tori shrugged as they received the walk signal. "Passion makes people do foolish things," she stated as they jogged across the intersection.

Jade thought for a moment as they jogged into a park before speaking, "Got that right."

"Let's take a break," Tori panted out as they approached a bench. "Are you going to tell me the real reason for your line of questioning or do I have to start asking all the interns about you?" she teased bending at the waist to stretch.

Jade watched Tori stretch as she rested on the bench, "Curious, that's all," she explained gaining Tori's attention.

"Really?" Tori asked tentatively as she joined Jade on the bench.

"Oh now, Vega. You sound suspicious," Jade gave a playful laugh as Tori watched her with questioning eyes.

Tori stood and turned to Jade, "To answer you, I don't really know. It's kind of unprofessional in a way. But I don't judge those who do," she offered kindly.

Jade sighed and then stood, "I see."

* * *

"Happy Monday! You are all in for a special treat today," Dr. Gilbert began as the interns settled into the surgery gallery. "Dr. Sikowitz will be performing a procedure this morning. We hardly ever get him into an operating room anymore, and so, please enjoy."

Dr. Gilbert panned the room, "Where's West and Vega?" she bellowed gaining attention.

The group all shrugged in reply as Dr. Gilbert checked her watch, "They are ten minutes late. Another five and we're going to have issues…"

Cat was sitting in the front row with two empty chairs waiting on the missing doctors, _"Gilbert is making my stomach hurt," _she mumbled to Andre sitting directly behind her.

Andre patted her on the shoulder, _"It'll be okay, Little Red." _

Soon the surgery began and the interns watched with rapt attention. Sikowitz, who was also a gifted neurosurgeon, was removing a benign tumor from a man's brain. Everything was going terrific when Tori and Jade sulked into the gallery and took their seats next to Cat.

"Nice of you to join us," Gilbert droned as she checked her watch, "A whole half hour late."

Tori and Jade stayed silent as they kept their eyes on the procedure. Cat began to fidget prompting Jade to poke her harshly, _"If you have to pee, then go! Don't sit there and bounce around like a horny rabbit. It's annoying!"_

Cat shook her head in response and then lunged forward sinking her head into a trashcan situated in the corner, "Dr. Valentine?" Dr. Gilbert questioned as Cat emptied her stomach into the waste bin.

Her fellow interns all expressed their disgust before asking if the vomiting girl were okay. Dr. Gilbert chastised the _doctors _for being grossed out by _vomit. _Tori quickly rushed to help the girl who retched again after the first bout.

"Okay, we need to get you out of here, Valentine," Dr. Gilbert cleared her throat as she stood. "Vega, you and West take her to a room. I'll be around after we're finished here."

"Why us?" Jade piped up with a scoff.

Gilbert turned to her with a challenging expression, "You were half an hour late. That's why."

Jade, knowing she was already on thin ice, shrugged and then went over to help Tori usher Cat out of the room. They wheeled the sick intern in a wheelchair to the elevator without exchanging a word. Tension hung heavy in the air between them as Cat moaned and held her gurgling gut.

"If you're going to hurl again, _please _aim for that can," Jade warned Cat as they boarded the elevator.

"Or for Jade's shoes… either's fair game," Tori quipped earning a death glare for the woman she named.

* * *

Once they got Cat settled into a room and performed standard intake procedures, Tori took some blood with Jade starting a chart.

"Well, everything has checked out okay except for that slight fever," Jade explained as she felt Cat's glands. "Anything else been going on we should know about?"

Cat shook her head, "No, not really," her voice was small and vulnerable.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Tori asked almost as if she were speaking to a small child.

"You don't have to answer that, Cat," Jade smiled at her before looking at Tori. "Vega's just being nosy, as usual."

Tori groaned in frustration, "I told you I was sorry, okay?"

"Bull," Jade spat back crossing her arms. "My personal life is none of your damn business," she remarked uncrossing her arms.

"What is your deal lately? I mean it, seriously. You're like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde anymore. It's weird," Tori shook her head as she finished collecting blood from Cat.

The two continued to bicker back and forth with voices and tempers rising as Cat did her best to gain their attention. The poor girl began to feel sick again and tried to inform Tori and Jade, but that proved futile. Cat couldn't control the bile growing in the back of her throat and threw up onto herself and the bed. Tori and Jade stopped arguing immediately at the action.

"I'm going to go get a nurse to help clean this up," Tori smiled kindly at Cat before exiting the room.

Jade helped Cat off the bed and into a chair, "I'll get you a gown," she quickly produced a couple towels and a hospital gown from one of the cabinets in the room.

The two were quiet as Jade helped Cat out of her vomit soiled clothes and into a clean gown. Cat started to cry as she sat back in the chair and Jade hugged her in an attempt to provide some comfort.

"Hey, you're going to be all right," the raven haired girl soothed.

Cat shook her head, "Jadey?" her voice was tearful and quiet.

"Yeah?" the girl in question pushed the hair from Cat's sad face.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

After everything was cleaned up, Jade had Cat give a urine sample. Tori sat with a very nervous Cat on the bed as Jade tested the urine. The three tried their best to make small talk to keep the tension down.

Jade held up a white strip that resembled a Popsicle stick that now had a deep purple tip. Tori's eyes softened after she realized what the color meant. Jade cleared her throat and Cat began looking rapidly between the two.

"It's positive, right? Purple equals positive and blue means negative. I know." Cat began to cry and Tori wrapped her into a hug.

Jade nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Robbie?" Cat sobbed as Tori and Jade did their best to comfort her.

* * *

"Marty is being moved to The Andresen Mental Health Facility. That's why I was talking to those cops and Sikowitz last week," Jade explained later that night once they were home.

It was the whole reason they had been late that morning. It had spread through the interns like wildfire that Jade had a closed door session with Sikowitz and two detectives the week previous. Tori had inquired that morning about it and Jade of course became hostile at the intrusion.

"May I ask why?" Tori was polite as Jade joined her on the couch.

Jade chuckled dryly and shook her head, "How long do you got?"

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry this is short. Also probably not proofed the best. I just needed to get this done so it wasn't weighing on my mind anymore.


	7. Chapter 7 (Hungry Eyes)

**A/N: **Getting this sooner than thought! Not sure when 8 will come along, but at least you got 7! Not much Jori action here as I am setting some things up for the future! This story is outlined up to a 16th chapter, and possible Epilogue if necessary, so just hang in there and you'll get that desired Jori action. ;)

* * *

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

**Chapter 7 (Hungry Eyes)**

* * *

"Are you eating a pie?" Jade found Tori sitting at their kitchen counter with a whole pumpkin pie and a tub of Cool Whip.

With her mouth full, "Yes," Tori responded.

Jade studied her for a moment, "Where did it come from? Did you make it?" she sat down on the free stool next to Tori.

"No," Tori took a drink of milk. "My friend made it for me…" she grinned like a little crushing schoolgirl.

Jade nudged Tori in the side, "Ah, your secret doctor friend. Will I ever meet him?" She really didn't want to though.

_It's best to know ones opponent personally._

_Wait, what was that? Damn you, Vega._

"Well," Tori began as she turned to face Jade. "You're actually going to meet him soon… as in tomorrow."

Jade blinked a couple of times, "Oh! Really now?"

Tori nodded in response as she proceeded to dig into the pie, "Yes."

"I'm going to head for bed then. Got an early round in the ER tomorrow," Jade yawned as she headed towards her room.

Tori quickly swallowed her mouthful of pie, "I'll save you a piece!"

"No, no! That's _your _sex pie! Enjoy it!" Jade declined with a clenched jaw before slamming her bedroom door shut.

* * *

It's eight AM the next morning when the group of interns descend upon the emergency wing of Andersen. Gilbert explains to them the history of this particular emergency room and how it is the premier emergency care provider in the county.

"Okay, now the fun part!" Gilbert announces gaining attention from the interns. "As a group, you are to observe our resident ER doctor, Mr. Richard Hilliard. Rich?" Gilbert informed them and then a tall, wavy haired man in his thirties appeared.

"Ah, look at this fresh meat!" Hilliard replied with a British accent looking the interns over… until his eyes found Tori. "And hello to you, Miss Vega," he replied chivalrously as he threw a wink at the Latina causing her to melt like butter.

_Shit. Vega's fucking the Brit. Fantastic. _

"So _Dick_," Jade spoke up ensuring to add a sharp emphasis onto the nickname, "How do you know Vega?"

Hilliard tore his eyes from Tori upon hearing Jade's tone, "It's Richard or Rich. But I prefer _you _call me Dr. Hilliard, Miss…?"

"West, _Doctor _West." Jade spat through gritted, smiling teeth.

_Oh, it is so on, Doctor Dickwad. _

Gilbert, who was actually amused by the exchange, finally spoke up, "Okie dokie! Dr. Hilliard is your superior for the day. He'll assign you accordingly and provide guidance as needed."

"That is correct. Thank you, Dr. Gilbert," Hilliard smiled politely at his colleague before she excused herself to leave the interns under his authority.

Hilliard picked up a clipboard and immediately began pairing off the interns randomly. Jade and Andre got paired up, leaving Tori to work with Hilliard. Jade knew this was intentional.

"Dr. Harris?" Hilliard questioned gently. "Ever taken a marble out of a child's nose before?"

"No sir," Andre answered quickly.

Hilliard smiled handing Andre a chart, "Well today is your lucky day. You and Miss West are assigned to Bay 4 today and your first patient is waiting," he sent them off with a smug grin towards Jade whom was mentally flipping him off.

"Are you gonna tell us how that marble got up your nose, David?" Jade questioned the little patient of only five that had one of those colorful glass balls shoved up his left nostril.

David sighed, "Daddy dared me to do it, but I can't tell mommy about it."

"I didn't dare you! Pssht, he's five and curious. I'm sure you guys get it," David's dad nervously looked between the two doctors, whom shared amused glances, as they prepared to remove the marble.

With one pull of the tongs, the marble fell out into Jade's awaiting hand since Andre did the pulling. The boy's nose began to bleed, but that was expected considering. Jade turned to retrieve some more gauze when she spotted Tori and Hilliard flirting heavily at the registration desk.

"I've got to take this," David's dad held up his ringing cellphone whilst exiting the room.

Jade was pissed and Andre couldn't exactly ask why in front of a patient, "Hey, are you a good speller?" he asked the boy as Jade continued to stare out the window.

David shook his head, "Not really, I am only five, dude."

Andre feigned a laugh, "Right…" he turned to Jade while applying pressure to David's bleeding nose. "Why are you p-i-s-s-e-d?" he directed towards Jade.

Jade turned to look at Andre perplexed, "Why are you spelling?"

Andre shifted his eyes to David and then back to her. Thankfully Jade caught on. "Because of t-h-e-m," she nodded out the window as she turned to face Andre.

Knowing whom she was talking about, Andre nodded, "Think they did the n-a-s-t-y?"

Jade nodded quickly, "Yes! In our apartment even. They've been at it for weeks."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Andre chuckled as David's nose stopped bleeding and he could remove pressure.

Jade stamped her foot, "Because she's going around acting like a little s-l-u-t."

"Ooh, someone's got the hots for h-e-r roommate!" Andre mocked with a playful grin.

Jade helped David off of the bed and then showed him to where his dad was waiting, "I do not have the h-o-t-s for Tori!" she spat back over her shoulder.

"Un-huh, sure you don't," Andre said to himself once Jade was out of earshot.

* * *

"As much as I'd like to have it, I know we can't," Robbie sighed heavily as he held tightly onto Cat's hand.

They had been paired up for the day and no patients had been brought to them yet.

"You want to _kill _our baby?!" Cat was horrified. A protective hand flew to her stomach.

Robbie shook his head confused, "You're a doctor. You are fully aware of the fact that abortion is a practical medical solution in this situation."

Cat began to cry, "Our baby is not a 'situation' that needs a 'solution', Robbie." The poor thing was nothing but sobs as she backed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Cat. If you don't have the abortion, I can't support you," Robbie wasn't trying to be mean, but Cat still felt the ice in his tone.

"Don't you love me?" Cat's voice was low, scared, and shaking.

Robbie turned away from her then, "I'm not sure, honestly. But in reality? No. I'm more in love with the idea of you…"

Cat opened the door and bolted out before Robbie could elaborate.

* * *

Jade spent the whole day being passive-aggressive as Hilliard had no qualms about flirting with Tori openly. She contemplated his "accidental" death several times throughout the day. It gave her a much needed kick of amusement.

As the day was winding down, Hilliard gathered the interns together to ask about their day. In general things were slow, but still provided a challenge. Jade couldn't take her eyes off of the way Hilliard was covertly gripping Tori's ass during the entire Q and A.

Hilliard dismissed the interns once things were wrapped up, and then quickly turned to Tori. "God, have I missed you!" he remarked before bringing the girl into a passionate kiss with Jade watching on.

The raven haired girl stood with her mouth agape, "We're in our workplace for crap sakes!" she squawked loudly and gained the groping couple's attention.

"We are, my apologies," Hilliard smiled a bit too sweetly at Jade before turning back to Tori. "How's dinner tonight sound, my dear?" Tori was beaming.

"Oh," Tori turned to Jade. "Jade and I had plans, didn't we?" she asked her roommate.

Jade shook her head, "We did but the police want to interview me about Rayna's case this evening. She's all yours, Dickie."

Hilliard did his best to ignore Jade's annoyance, "Wonderful! Pick you up at seven!" he kissed Tori on the cheek before going off to clock out.

_I wonder if the police would suspect me if Doc Dickwad died while in our apartment? _

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**A/N: **Hope there wasn't too many mistakes. I'm going through some health issues right now that are messing with my cognition a bit.

Until next time...


	8. Chapter 8 (Cry To Me)

**A/N: **A lot going on in this chapter. I want to thank all my readers for sticking by! Jori fans will be very pleased by some developments here.

* * *

_When your baby leaves you all alone_

_And nobody calls you on the phone_

_Don't ya feel like cryin', don't ya feel like cryin'_

_Well, here I am honey, c'mon, you cry to me_

**Chapter 8: Cry To Me**

It's nearly dawn when Jade arrives back at the apartment after being questioned by the police. She was done around midnight, but she spent the next few hours roaming the city knowing what Doctor Dick and Tori would be doing at home. However, knowing she needed to get some sleep, Jade reluctantly ventured back home just as the sun was starting to gray the sky.

First thing Jade spied was a scarf hanging on Tori's now open door; Hilliard must have spent the night.

"_Figures," _the brunette mumbled to herself as she removed her key from the door. Just to be safe though, "I'm home!" Jade announced her presence before she closed the door.

"Thank Holy Chizz!" Tori exclaimed as she rushed out of her bedroom fully clothed in pajamas (her own, thankfully) with cell phone in hand. "I was going to call the police! Where have you been?!" She stood before Jade exasperated.

Jade blinked at her a few times, "I was out. You were playing Doctor with Hilliard anyway." She waved Tori off like it was nothing.

Tori didn't say anything as she really wasn't in the mood to deal with Jade, "I'm going to go get dressed and then go running. Please be here when I get back, okay?" the tanned girl asked before disappearing into her room.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jade called before throwing a handful of Cheerios into her mouth.

Suddenly, loud banging at the door broke the early morning silence. Jade sat the box of cereal down and went to answer it.

"Jade? Help me…" A weak and bleeding Cat fell into Jade's arms the moment she opened the door.

There was so much blood covering the extremities and person of the tiny redhead that it took Jade a moment to realize it was coming from between her legs.

"Oh God, what happened to you? Did you have a back alley abortion?" There was urgency in her question as Jade dragged the girl over and up onto the coffee table.

Cat shook her head quickly, "No! I just started cramping around five and then bleeding about forty-five minutes ago. I think I'm losing my baby…" the girl began to cry refreshing the dried tears already on her cheeks.

"Tori!" Jade calls as she pulled Cat's soaked PJ shorts off. "I need you! Now!"

Tori rushed in and didn't ask any questions. "You need light and gloves," she switched on the overhead light and retrieved gloves from their take home medical kit.

Jade began to do an exam as best she could. The task provide pointless with their lack of supplies.

"She needs blood and I can't exam her without suction… we have to take her in," Jade sighed trying to control the hemorrhage.

"No!" Cat heard and protested loudly.

Tori took Cat's hand, "You're losing a lot of blood. This isn't normal. Something is wrong and you need to be looked at. We unfortunately can't do it here." She calmly explained hoping Cat would relax.

Cat began to sob, "Nooo.." she cried as the color quickly drained from her face. Suddenly, Cat passed out.

"Dammit. She's gone into shock. Call 911." Jade asked Tori somberly as she tried to revive Cat.

Within five minutes an ambulance was there and got Cat to the Andersen ER swiftly after. Hilliard is sitting at the nurses' station awaiting his shift to start and rushes over when he sees the three women come in covered in blood.

"What happened? Are you ladies okay?" He directed towards Tori.

Tori nodded, "Yeah. Cat's having a miscarriage, we think."

Hilliard looked between them as Dr. Sands came rushing passed to work on Cat, "Miscarriage?" he looks back to Cat and the team working on her. "Poor girl," he muses worriedly, surprising Jade.

Dr. Sands barks out orders and then Cat is quickly whisked off onto an awaiting elevator. A nurse directs Tori and Jade to the surgical floor where Cat is going to undergo emergency surgery. Hilliard walks them over to the elevator saying he'll check in later. Jade is so distraught she doesn't even care when Doctor Dick gives Tori a kiss just before the elevator doors close.

Almost two hours later Dr. Sands comes out to meet with Tori and Jade. He explained that Cat had an ectopic pregnancy and it had somehow spontaneously miscarried. Best part is Cat will be fine, they saved the tube, and she would be able to have children in the future. What puzzles Dr. Sands most is how severe it was. He explains to Tori and Jade that even under the circumstances this was particularly horrible. He believes an abortive may have been used, but Cat denied it, passionately.

* * *

"I should tell you something…" Cat speaks hoarsely as Tori and Jade stand by her bedside.

The two young doctors exchanged concerned glances before turning back to Cat, "What is it? You can tell us. We're here for you," Tori spoke gently taking the bedridden girl's hand in hers.

Stray tears streaked Cat's face, "Robbie didn't want the baby. We had a really bad argument… he came over later to apologize after I'd been crying for hours. He acted like he was sorry and maybe wanted to have the baby…"

Jade shook her head as anger began to grow, "Did he give you something, Cat? Like a pill or injection?"

Cat nodded, "He gave me a sedative saying my crying wasn't good for the baby. He was so sweet. He tucked me into bed and then I woke up a few hours later when the cramps started. Robbie was gone and I tried calling him but no answer."

"What happened when you started bleeding?" Tori asked with worry and sadness coloring her features.

"I just assumed I was miscarrying. The pain was unbearable and the bleeding kept getting worse though. That's when I came to get you guys. I was alone and had no idea what to do…" Cat explained with more tears falling.

Jade drew in her bottom lip before sighing heavily, "Cat, I think Robbie may have caused you to miscarry. I think that "sedative" was actually an abortive. He _did _save your life, but he had no right to do that." The raven haired girl explained hoping Cat would believe her.

"Where is Robbie now?" Tori asked knowing it would've been Jade's next question.

Cat was quiet, "Library, doing research," her voice was soft and weak as she stared at her hands.

With a simple look, Tori silently volunteered to stay with Cat while Jade went to go find Robbie.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Jade lifted Robbie out of the chair he was sitting in. "You nearly killed Cat! Congrats!"

Robbie, stunned nearly to losing bladder control, stammered before replying, "What now? Is she alright?!"

Jade slammed her fist into the wall adjacent Robbie's head. The glasses wearing fellow jumped at the impact. "She's recovering at Andersen. The pregnancy was tubal, so you saved her life, but what you did wasn't right. Pretty sure it's illegal." She stared him down as anger boiled her blood.

"I'm dropping out of the program," Robbie announced and Jade backed away slightly.

"Why? You do realize that if you don't tell Sikowitz yourself that Cat probably will. Sands was her doctor and I'm pretty sure he ran every test possible. Your "sedative" will show up eventually." Jade threatened as she crossed her arms.

Robbie inhaled shakily, "The sedative I gave her won't show up on any panels. Also, I plan on dropping out and leaving tonight. Quietly."

Jade shook her head rigorously, "Hell no. You are going to come clean, Robbie! I will not let you get away with this!"

"Yes, I am leaving. My meeting with Sikowitz is in ten minutes and then my parent's jet leaves in two hours." Robbie spoke coolly as he gathered his things.

Jade, knowing she had to get to Sikowitz first, left Robbie and sprinted out of the library. The Andersen campus was big and Sikowitz's office was on the ninth floor of the hospital about a mile from where she was. Robbie could easily get there by car or shuttle before Jade could, but she wasn't giving him that chance.

Tossing her ID to the security officer that was barking at her for identification, Jade stormed into Sikowitz's office just as he was handing Robbie the Program Discharge form.

* * *

Two hours later, Jade met Tori at the diner just down the block from home. They talked about Cat and how they would definitely visit the next day. Jade filled Tori in about what happened with Robbie and Sikowitz.

Silence fell around them. The diner was empty except for them and a lone cook. Solomon Burke's 'Cry To Me' played from the jukebox in the corner. The two ladies watched each other with soft eyes as a warmth passed between them. An intense eye contact becoming established as the lyrics filled their ears.

"Robbie was her emergency contact," Tori spoke up breaking the intense gaze with Jade.

Jade tried to shake the stars from her eyes, "Huh?"

Tori sat up straighter as she played with her napkin, "We all had to fill out those forms, remember? They asked for an in case of emergency person. Cat used Robbie as hers."

"So?" Jade shrugged. "You're mine, Vega."

"I am?" Tori giggled.

Jade nodded with a smug grin, "Don't flatter yourself. The only family that would care about me is locked up in a mental ward." She tried to casually brush it off and ignore Tori's beaming face. "Who's yours?" The raven beauty asked trying to turn the tables.

"No dice, West," Tori winked causing Jade to have a heart attack.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because it's probably Doctor Dickie Do."

Unexpectedly, Tori reached over and took Jade's hand. She quickly retracted it though and blushed. Jade eyed her as if the girl had two heads.

"I'm tired. Long day. You ready?" Tori asked throwing down a five dollar bill for the tip.

Jade nodded getting up from the booth, "Yep, let's go."

The walk home was quiet. Buzzing of streetlights overhead was the only thing keeping time of their trek. Once they reached their apartment, Tori produced her eyes and unlocked the door. The Latina stepped aside to let her roommate in, but took a firm hold of the girl's wrist leaving a wake of confusion.

And just like that, Tori kissed Jade.

* * *

**A/N: **A cliffhanger was not my original intention for this chapter. However, really need to take that next step in the Jori relationship. You all waited long enough! :p

As always, I do apologize for any mistakes. I try my best to catch them all.


	9. Chapter 9 (Sweeter)

**A/N: **I'm hoping how Jori ends in this chapter will make up for how they start!

* * *

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's… Sweeter_

**Chapter 9: Sweeter**

As quickly as Tori made contact, she pulled away. A flurry of apologies streamed from her mouth as Jade did her best to recover from the shock of what just happened.

"Tori," Jade tried to gain attention. The attempt proved futile with Tori's brain short-circuiting and its efforts to reboot were flying from her mouth in a tangled mess of words.

"Vega!" Jade tried again but Tori was all worked up and beginning to make no sense. So, the pale one pulled Tori in and silenced her with yet another kiss.

This time the moment lasted. Jade now no longer in shock was able to properly participate. Tori relaxed into her as Jade worked them over to the couch. Jade gentled straddled Tori onto their couch and took the liberty to begin removing clothing. Clothes quickly shed as they helped each other undress. Then, just like a light switch, Tori realized what _exactly _she was doing.

"No," the tan girl sat up bringing Jade with her. "No, no, no," she continued whilst getting up from the couch to stand.

"Tori…" Jade reached out to take Tori's hand, but the girl pulled away.

Tori shook her head, "I'm sorry," she tearfully spoke as she held her clothes over her underwear clad body. "I can't. Sorry," she tried to apologize before running off to her room embarrassed.

Jade, now more confused than before, sat on the couch listening to the rain that had begun to fall outside. It was then she finally realized her knuckles were bruised from where she punched the wall earlier.

"Ow," she whined rubbing her bum hand. She put some ice in a bag and placed it where the pain was.

"Ow," she said again, but this time for another reason.

* * *

Despite being disappointed that she didn't inform him, Sikowitz does not ask Cat to leave the program, but gives her a leave to recover. Robbie however is expelled and put under investigation by the hospital; he could face legal charges if enough evidence is collected.

"I don't want my grandchild to have the heart surgery," Tabby, Rayna's mother, announced as Jade was examining her with Sands and Tori present.

Dr. Sands gave her a look, "Pardon me?"

Tabby sighed in annoyance, "In light of recent events, I don't think Rayna is a fit mother. I've obtained a lawyer to gain guardianship of my grandchild starting immediately. My first wish as his guardian will be to not have the surgery."

Tori kindly took Rayna's hand, "Is this what you want?"

"She's a minor. She has no say." Tabby barked.

"She does. It is her child. Until you can legally present us with proof of guardianship, _she's _the mother. Not you." Jade bit back.

Sands stepped forward, "Dr. West and Dr. Vega, please wait outside while I have a word with Rayna and Ms. Locke, please?" The two nodded politely and exited the room.

"I have a delivery for a, uh," the delivery man carrying a medium vase of flowers looked at the card, "Dr. Tori Vega! She here?" the man smiled at the nurse behind the desk as Tori and Jade approached.

Tori beamed from ear to ear, "I'm her," she stepped behind the desk to face the man.

The delivery man handed her the vase and she thanked him, "Aww, they're beautiful." The vase was filled with colorful daisies.

"Who sent them?" Jade really didn't need to ask though.

Tori read the card, "Oh, how sweet. They're from Rich," she smiled at the synthetic colored flora.

_I seriously don't get it. If she's attracted to me, then why keep Doc Dick around? This is confusing. We haven't even talked about last night, but we need to. Ugh, my head hurts from all this crap._

"Hey Vega," Jade begins a bit unsure. "I think we should talk about last night, please."

Tori's big smile fell into a small no teeth one, "Yeah, we probably should. Let's go into the stairwell," she led Jade away from the prying ears of their colleagues.

"Are you attracted to me?" Jade asked flat-out once Tori closed the door.

Tori swallowed, "I might be…" she answered hesitantly.

"What does 'might' mean to you?" Jade asked resting her hands on her hips.

Tori shrugged, "I've never met anyone like you before, Jade. You've had me in a fog for weeks now, months even." A smile crept across that face Jade had grown to _like _over the last several weeks, "Are _you, _Dr. West, attracted to me?"

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

"Yes, I am. But I'm not a predatory person; if you like penis exclusively, then cool. I won't pursue you unless invited," Jade explained with a confidence that pleasantly surprised Tori.

Tori looked down at her shoes, _"I'm not in love with him," _her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You don't?" Jade stepped forward and Tori's eyes met hers.

"I love him, but I'm not _in _love with him. It's complicated." Tori giggled wryly.

Jade nodded, "I get it though. I've been there before." The two shared a genuine smile then.

"So," Tori inhaled. "What about us?" she gingerly took Jade's hands into hers.

Jade smiled down at Tori's tan fingers interlacing her pale ones, "What about Hilliard?"

Just then the door flew open and knocked Tori down. The nurse, who opened the door, apologized profusely, but Jade simply waved him away as she attended to Tori.

"Okay," Jade sighed. "Your knee's all scraped up. Let's get you to a bed," the concrete stairs Tori landed on tore through the stocking that was encasing her leg and left an abrasion.

* * *

Jade was cleaning up after tending to Tori's knee when a question came to her. "What's the story behind the tat on your back?" she turned towards Tori whom was sitting on the hospital bed.

"I got it for my mom after she died," Tori started as she stood. "She referred to herself as my Guardian Angel growing up, because she was always there."

Jade had to admit even that made her tear up, "That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She smiled at Tori and got one in return.

"Well, Vega…" Jade finished up with her back to Tori, but heard light footsteps on the tile approach.

"_Kiss me…"_ Tori wound her arms around Jade's waist.

Jade turned within the embrace to face Tori. You could feel the heat radiating off their bodies. Want and desire written all over their faces and showing in their eyes. Jade leaned in and placed a light kiss on Tori's lips. Tori kissed her back, and soon chaste kisses were replaced with passionate ones.

Tori stepped out of her shoes as Jade backed them up towards the bed. Their breathing resembled that of wild animals in an unbearable, tantalizing breeding heat. Sweat was beginning to form as hands groped clothing, aching to caress bare skin. Carefully, Jade lowered them onto the bed.

"_God…"_ Tori mewed into Jade's hair, her hips bucking upward whenever Jade would hit her pulse line.

Jade paused to look Tori in the eyes fully, "You sure? You're not going to stop me again?"

"No," Tori giggled cupping Jade's face in her hands. "You may proceed."

Jade drew in a breath, "Yes ma'am." She bit down on her lip as Tori's hands glided the zipper of her pants down.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully that ending made up for all the waiting! Is Hilliard gone for good? No, he's not. Will it be paradise for Jori? Not yet. Stay tuned!

If life behaves, I'd like to have this done by the end of the month. _**Maybe. **_So, for now my SDRR story will probably be on hold. Mostly likely will resume that one once this one has been wrapped up. Hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10 (You Look Good in My Shirt)

**A/N: **Chapters 10-14 are officially the third and final Act of this story, with 15 being the Finale. There will be a lot going on for the next 4 chapters, so please bear with me. Looking at my outline I actually didn't realize, until now, how much I had crammed in and planned for the last few chapters. This chapter is shorter in the interest of setting up for 11-14… you should thank me, haha.

A question came up in a review that I'll address publically: Human emotions and matters of the heart are very complex. Typically attraction comes before love does, and so, I hope you can see where I'm going. This will end as a Jori endgame, but the road to happiness is never straight or easy. Hope that answered your question.

* * *

_And maybe it's a little too early_

_To know if this is gonna work_

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

_That's right_

_You look good in my shirt_

**Chapter 10: You Look Good in My Shirt**

Three weeks had passed since Tori and Jade's first encounter. Without really much thought or discussion, the two began a passionate and sexually fueled affair where keeping their hands to themselves wasn't an option.

Tori, on the other hand, continued to see Hilliard. Explaining how breaking up with him because of a sexual relationship with a fellow intern could cause both to be expelled. Hilliard was a power force within Andersen and he had made sure Tori was well aware.

Jade, who didn't care who Tori played Kissy Face with as long as she got the prize, stated she wanted them to be "just casual" anyway. Even though Tori didn't entirely believe her, things still continued on. However, being the smart girl she was, Jade knew Doctor Dickie and Tori wouldn't last much longer. Tori had been refusing him sexually in favor of Jade and the ol' boy was becoming frustrated. Jade knew it was only a matter of time before he found someone new to screw.

Jade would steal Tori away whenever she could for a kiss… or something more. They made it a point to keep their relationship a secret because Hilliard had been acting increasingly unpleasant due to Tori's bedroom cool down. Neither were sure how long it would be before the inevitable.

* * *

A typical afternoon for them, in some closet or empty room, went something like this…

Tori broke their bond of lips momentarily to remove the necklace from Jade's neck, which clattered to the floor along with her bracelet. Jade's lips were swollen and red, with skin flushed and damp. Tori smiled in satisfaction that just making out could get the pale girl all riled up.

"What are you grinning about?" Jade tried to sound irritated, but her dazed, glossed over expression overpowered the notion.

"You," Tori replied in breathless arousal before lifting Jade onto the counter.

Tori's lips of magical perfection moved to Jade's neck, causing some of the most delicious moans she'd ever heard a woman deliver.

"We're going to get caught if you keep doing that, Vega…" Jade collected enough composure to be logical.

"You're killing me!" Tori groaned as she was working Jade's pants off.

"Sorry…" was the last thing Jade managed before Tori silenced her with more kisses.

* * *

There's only ten interns left now and no one is really surprised. The more intense their rotations, projects, and studies got the easier it became to crack from the pressure. Whispers about Cat and Robbie buzzed around them like flies as ridiculous theories emerged. Cat, who was finally able to return to work after two weeks, was given a special assignment by Dr. Gilbert so she wouldn't have to deal with the gossip.

With her scheduled Cesarean fast approaching, Rayna called for a meeting with her doctors.

"I've hired a lawyer to charge my mom and ensure custody of my son," the teen grinned between her doctors as she sat in Dr. Sands' office.

Tori looked to Sands and Jade before asking, "What's happened?"

"The detectives Dr. West had spoken with approached me and said my mother was not only an unfit guardian for me, but more so shouldn't be around my child. They've launched a full investigation into my mom and her treatment of me," Rayna happily rubbed her belly.

"What ground is this all based on, sweetie? Other than Dr. West's statement?" Sands asked kindly.

"My mom knew about the abuse. Add in her lifelong verbal, emotional, and mental abuse of me and there's no question she won't win guardianship. My son will get to have his surgery and that makes me so happy," The three doctors couldn't help but admit this was a good thing for Rayna and her son.

Dr. Sands got up from his desk and took the seat next to Rayna, "I want you to see a regular counselor to help you cope with everything, okay? Outside of the hospital, but she's fantastic. I'm very happy for you, Rayna," Sands hugged the young girl tightly.

"I can't wait for him to get here, so he can have his surgery and go to a good home," She smiled a little less happily.

Jade stepped forward, "You don't have to give him up. It's totally your decision now that your mother isn't involved," the young doctor encouraged.

Rayna nodded, "I know. I'll make my decision by the time he gets here."

* * *

"Oh! Hello Jade!" Hilliard greeted her as he and Tori returned from their date later that evening.

She nodded, "Sup, Dick?!" her accompanying grin was nothing but smug.

Hilliard waved the moment off, "Well, I have a very early round in the morning, so, I must bid you goodnight, my love," he leaned in to kiss Tori, "But first, open this," there was a small white faux leather box in his right palm.

Tori flashed a grateful smile, "You don't have to get me any gifts!"

He beamed joyfully, "It's _not _a gift, my darling…" and just then Tori realized what it was.

"Oh my, God…" the young Latina mused as Hilliard kneeled in front of her.

Jade, who'd been oblivious up until Tori's epiphany, now had her eyes glued to the interaction.

_Seriously?! She hasn't screwed you in weeks and you think proposing to her will help?! You are a moron. _

"Will you marry me, Miss Vega?" Hilliard asked very chivalrously as he opened the box to reveal a medium sized solitary diamond ring.

Tori was silent and emotionless, "Why?" was the only thing she could think of to say.

_I wasn't expecting that answer, Vega. But now that I think about it, that is an excellent one._

"Because of… you know…" he looked over at Jade who was still intently watching them. _"The baby…" _he whispered to Tori.

"The baby?!" Tori exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant, Richard!" she became defensive.

Hilliard looked relieved, "You're not?! Oh, thank God," he caught Tori's offended expression. "I just meant, it would be excellent, but happy to know that's not why we're not… close… anymore," He explained and Jade had to bite back her amusement.

_Y'all aren't having sex anymore because she prefers my boobs to your balls. Sorry, Dickie._

Tori shook her head, "If I was pregnant I would have told you. Okay?"

Hilliard nodded, "Yes, of course. However, I do love you…"

_Oh shit. _

"I would love to marry you, Tori. Yet, this was a surprise…" he reasoned in a caring manner.

Tori took the box with the ring, "I'll have to think about it, Rich," she smiled at him with a closed mouth.

"Take all the time you need, dear," he kissed her cheek and then left the apartment.

Jade waited until she heard Hilliard walking away, "Why didn't you tell him no, Vega?!"

"I couldn't turn him down right away, alright?" Tori sighed in frustration as she headed towards the bathroom.

Jade followed her, "Why not? Exactly why not, please?" she stood watching Tori finish changing.

_Damn you, Vega. Looking all good in my shirt. _

Tori shook her head as she readied her toothbrush, "I have my reasons, Jade," she replied before beginning to brush her teeth.

The paler girl waited while the woman she'd been sharing her bed with finished her nightly routine. Jade, who was already prepared, got into bed and waited. "You're not actually pregnant, right?" the question finally came as Tori slid into bed next to her.

"No," Tori answered with a quick, reassuring smile.

Jade stared at the leaf pattern of her comforter, "Why not give him an answer then? Yes or no?" her voice was small.

"Because I'm in love with you, Jade West," and there was that beaming grin she'd been waiting all evening for, however the answer was unexpected. "Do you love me?" Tori's smile quickly faded as worry and sadness came over her.

_I actually don't know how to answer this one. Crap._

Jade took Tori's hand with a conflicted expression, "Well, I'm not good with this sort of thing. But, I _do _care about you a lot and…"

Tori cut her off knowing it wouldn't end well, "Never mind. Forget I said anything. Let's just go to bed, okay?" she rolled over and turned the light off before Jade could finish.

_I __do__ love you, Tori Vega. That's the hardest part about this whole thing. I'm in love with you._

* * *

**A/N: **Hoping this was enjoyable and the mistakes were bearable!

Last, I want to express how truly grateful I am for all of you. So much has been going on in my personal life to where it's affected my writing, but you've all hung in there with me. Can't tell you just how happy that makes me. I know that my Joris aren't as great or well written as some others, in fact I think they suck, and so thanks. I feel inspired when fans just enjoy things instead of getting caught up in drama, which the Victorious fandom has plenty of. Thank you. It means the world! :)


	11. Chapter 11 (All About You)

**A/N: **Sincerest thanks to all who've been patient. I started working at a department store for the holiday season and it's been more demanding, stressful, and tiring than expected. My stress has been unbelievable and writing this chapter helped. Probably some mistakes, but I did my best.

* * *

_Think you're all about me but I'm all about you _

_Turn the lights down let me show you it's true _

_Get a little taste of what I'm into _

_Think you're all about me but I'm all about you_

**Chapter 11: All About You**

The day of Rayna's cesarean arrives. It's been a few days since Hilliard's proposal with still no answer from Tori and Jade growing anxious. Tension hangs over them as they scrub up for the procedure.

"What I would like to understand is why you're unsure still? Either I'm stupid or delusional and have imagined you have feelings for me," Jade spoke trying to keep an emotionless face.

Tori let out a sigh, "I'm still not comfortable giving an answer either way. This isn't entirely about you, Jade."

_Come on, Tori. It can't be that hard. _

"This is turning into 'Groundhogs Day', Vega!" Jade snapped scaring the other girl. "We keep repeating ourselves and getting fucking nowhere!"

_Even if she doesn't want to be with me, I do know she doesn't care about Dickie Do. _

Tori didn't say anything as she finished rinsing her hands and Jade dried hers. A heated outburst followed by silence was all they seemed to share anymore.

"I will give an answer when I am ready and not before," Tori replied as they both backed away from the sink.

"Fine," Jade waffled before they each disappeared behind their respective operating room doors.

_I should have told her how I felt that night. _

* * *

Rayna's son was successfully delivered by Jade and Dr. Sands. Immediately after being seen by his mother, the little boy was rushed over to the OR where Tori and the pediatric cardiologist were waiting to perform the heart repair.

While she couldn't take lead, Tori did assist Dr. Tulane with the entire procedure. It was thrilling and further cemented her choice to work with children. It also caused her to reflect as she was looking at this newborn's open heart in front of her. The right decision, in regards to her current dilemma, became clear to her in that moment.

Rayna's infant son came out of the surgery just fine and was expected to have a smooth recovery.

"I'm telling him no," Tori smiled as she caught up to Jade post-surgery.

The pale girl eyed her, "What changed? You were a mix-up mess before."

Tori looked around the hallway and saw a supply closet across from them. She pulled Jade into the small room with her and shut the door.

"I just held the heart of a newborn in my hands and realized how selfish I have been," Tori explained and yet Jade was still confused.

_Wow. Okay, this is good. I don't really deserve it though. _

Jade smiled politely, "I'm gonna need a little more info, honey."

"Life is too short and delicate to be so complicated. You need time to feel comfortable about expressing your feelings and I am willing to accept that part of you as long as you're faithful," Tori took Jade's hand into hers and held it tight.

_Oh man. I really don't deserve her. _

"Wow," Jade looked at the floor unsure of what to say. "I've never had anyone willing to be so patient with me before. They typically leave once it becomes clear I have commitment… fears," she took directly into Tori's chocolate eyes and felt her heart warm at the excitement shining in them.

Tori took her free hand and caressed Jade's cheek, "You're worth the wait."

Jade felt electricity as Tori's words danced through her. The gap between them soon closed as their lips met fervently. They quickly worked themselves up into a make out frenzy as their hearts missed this contact and had been aching from the arguing. They relished in the moment as their hands began to work off the clothes in their way.

"Bloody hell, Tori?!" A familiar male voice caused the two kissing women to jump apart.

Tori turned to find Hilliard standing in the now open doorway, "Richard?" she questioned sheepishly.

"I think we need to talk," Hilliard spoke as he eyed a shirtless Jade coldly.

Tori nodded and followed him out, but not dare chancing a look at Jade.

_Shit. _

* * *

"What happened?!" Jade jumped to her feet as Tori entered the employee lounge after spending forty-five minutes talking with Hilliard.

"He revoked the proposal after I told him about us," her words were cautious and even.

Jade blinked a few times at Tori thinking of what to say, "Are we going to be punished?"

Tori shook her head, "No, he actually gave his blessing," she spoke surprised.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade sat back down with Tori joining her.

Tori smiled, "He was genuinely happy for us. I am now _officially_ all about you, Jade West."

Dr. Sands walked in at that moment, "There you girls are! Rayna would like to speak with the three of us."

* * *

"First, I want to thank you all and Dr. Tulane for helping me and my baby. I'll be forever grateful for all you have done," Rayna smiled as she sat in a wheelchair next to her newborn son's incubator in the ICU.

"And second, I've decided to keep him. My family, after finding out about everything, has opened up and is willing to help with anything. Jacob and I will be leaving here and settling into a happy and loving place. I owe that to Dr. Vega and Dr. West; thank you," the teen wiped the happy tears running down her cheeks.

The young doctors exchange tearful glances, "It's what we're supposed to do," Tori smiled before the two enclosed Rayna in a caring hug.

Soon after exchanging goodbyes with Rayna, Dr. Sands got paged to help a laboring woman. Not but a minute after he left, Tori turned to Jade with a pained expression.

"I need to sit," Tori huffed out as she sat down on the waiting room couch.

Jade kneeled in front of her, "You okay?"

Tori shook her head, "No, truthfully I haven't been feeling good for a couple of days; just thought I was tired."

Jade placed her lips to Tori's forehead to assess her temperature, "You feel a bit warm and …" she lifted the tanned girl's wrist to measure her pulse, "Your pulse is high. Not to mention your color is off."

"Confession: I've been treating myself for a bladder infection. The first dose of antibiotics didn't clear it up and so I had Sands write me another script. Sorry I didn't tell you before," Tori gave a shameful look to Jade who looked nothing but concerned.

"It's dangerous to let those kinds of infections go on, Vega. Come on, let's see if I can get someone to examine you," Jade pulled Tori up, but the girl dropped back down as her knees gave out.

Tori sat forward holding her stomach, "I feel sick and my head's spinning."

"Let me go get a nurse to help," Jade said as she kissed Tori on the cheek.

However all she got to do was get a few inches away before Tori threw up and then passed out.

_No! _

* * *

**A/N: **A cliffhanger! I'm horrible, I know. Not sure if I'll update again before New Year's or not; I could/might. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, xo.

**Calling all Jori fans!**

Do you want a place to interact with fellow fans that doesn't feel as impersonal or public like Twitter and Tumblr does? Do you want a safe and supportive place to express your opinion? Do you want to meet new fans and gain some friends? If you said yes, then I have the place for you! Come join my brand new Jori-centric forum, All About Jori! We will offer all that and more! Open to all fans of Jori! Come join us! :D


	12. Chapter 12 (These Arms of Mine)

**A/N: **This chapter ended up being darker and more angst-y than I intended. Thanks for the suggestions! They helped me get through my block.

* * *

_These arms of mine_

_They are lonely_

_Lonely and feeling blue_

_These arms of mine_

_They are yearning_

_Yearning from wanting you_

**Chapter 12: These Arms of Mine**

The words "acute infection," "renal failure," "chronic," "coma," "transplant," "sepsis," and "death" all circled Jade's mind after Tori's doctor speaks with her.

The only thing she knew for sure was Tori had an acute kidney infection and they put her in a damn coma to protect her brain. Hilliard, much to Jade's surprise, appears in the waiting room awhile later looking like he'd been gut punched. He informed Jade that if Tori didn't respond to antibiotics, they'd have to put her on a transplant list and possibly replace _both _kidneys.

"That's… extreme," under the circumstances, that's really all Jade could manage.

Hilliard nodded in agreement, "She _is _extremely ill, Jade."

Jade left him there and proceeded to see if they'd allow her to see Tori yet. Four hours later and they still wouldn't let her in. Jade officially now wanted to exact revenge on the ICU nurses. She thought the shift change would bring some hope, but no, only more waiting. Finally, forty-five minutes later, she was allowed in.

Walking into that room was like walking into the pits of hell for Jade. Her skin burned, stomach churned, and eyes began to tear. Seeing Tori lying lifeless in that hospital bed cut her to the core. She could swear she felt her soul crying.

"Can I touch her?" her voice came out in a tearfully, raw croak.

The nurse, who'd been looking over Tori's chart, peered up at Jade and saw how distressed the young woman was. "Of course you can. But, would you like to sit, Dr. West?" the nurse was becoming worried.

"That's…" Jade began to speak, but it got engulfed in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

The last thing she'd remember was an orderly holding her down while a syringe pierced her ass.

* * *

Jade gasped awake in a hospital room with drawn curtains. The morning sun was peaking around and through the standard order drapery as Jade tried to recall what happened. It all came back in a flood as she went to stand up, but a voice startled her.

"Dr. West! Good morning, let's chat!" Sikowitz chirped from a chair in the corner.

Jade turned to him, "Do you watch all your female inters sleep?" she quipped feeling a headache begin.

Sikowitz stood and flipped on the overhead light, "Just the ones whom concern me."

"I'm fine. It's Tori you should be worried about," Jade shielded her pupils from the blaring fluorescents buzzing over her.

Sikowitz pulled the chair up to the bed and sat, "What has Tori told you about her family?"

"Uh," the question seemed odd to Jade under the circumstances. "Not much. I know her mom passed when she was younger. Um, she mentioned her dad and an older sister, I think. But that's it."

"They're deceased, Jade." Sikowitz told her pointblank.

Jade looked at him puzzled, "What now?"

"Tori's father and sister have passed as well. Some sort of car accident while Tori was in med school. Quite tragic." Sikowitz further elaborated and Jade now was caught up.

"I had no idea," Jade replied and Sikowitz nodded.

"There's also no other living relatives for Dr. Vega. An aunt, but we have no way to reach her." Jade studied Sikowitz trying to figure out where this was going.

"That is awful, but do you have a point? I mean, yes, I care about her and will do everything I can. But, why are you telling me things Tori should?" Jade inquired hoping her teacher would get to it.

Sikowitz doesn't say anything. He just hands Jade a form and she begins to read. Tori's name is filled in at the top and while reading Jade realizes it's the medical form they had to fill out on their first day.

"Okay, I give. Why am I looking at this?" Jade shrugged.

Sikowitz pulled out another paper, the same one, and handed it to her, "The emergency contact box. Notice something?"

Jade than noticed the contact info was different. On the original form, another person's info was filled in. While on the newer dated copy, it was Jade's name and number present.

"So, is this my Grey's Anatomy moment? I'm her "person"? Am I supposed to breakdown crying and hug you because the love of my life is in a coma? This isn't a TV show, Sikowitz." Jade was becoming irritated at this point.

"No, I merely-" he began to speak but was cutoff.

"No, none of that bullshit. Please. My girlfriend is the ICU in a fucking coma right now! I don't have time for fluffy moments or nonsense!" Jade tossed the papers in Sikowitz's face and then proceeded to storm off.

"Dr. West, let me finish, please?" Sikowitz pleaded sincerely.

Reluctantly, Jade turned to face him and gestured for continuance. "You're all she has, Jade. That means you need to start taking care of yourself. When was the last time you had a physical? Huh? What about the excessive sexual partners? STDs? The pot? The booze? Come on, we both know I'm smarter than any line you'd feed me."

Flabbergasted, Jade offered a simple, "I'm sorry."

"Dr. Hennings is going to do a full physical and gynecological exam on you and run a full blood panel. She's waiting outside as we speak. You are not to leave this room until she is finished. Understood?" Sikowitz looked Jade dead in the eyes.

"Yep, copy that."

* * *

Five days have passed since Tori was placed in a coma. Wires and tubes are stuck in practically every hole the poor thing has available. Jade, racked with guilt, declares herself Tori's personal caregiver and practically chains herself to the girl's bedside. No one complains about Jade's constant presence or forces her to leave when visiting hours end.

Cat, Andre, and Beck take turns forcing Jade to eat and shower while they sit with Tori. She never leaves the hospital though. The girl couldn't bare it if Tori wakes up, for even a minute, and she's not there.

Slowly but surely, Tori improves with the antibiotics. Because she is a doctor, no one lies to Jade about the possible side effects or long lasting damage from the super drugs they're pumping her girlfriend full of.

It's day seven when Tori develops jaundice as a side effect. She's quickly taken off the antibiotic causing it and placed on another. Jade wipes at the yellowing of Tori's skin with a washcloth… but she knows it's pointless and will go away in time.

Day eight is when things take an unexpected turn. Up until that point, Tori's urine had been clearing up and progressively showing less blood. When Jade wakes that morning and checks the collection bag, all she sees is dark blood. A nurse is paged and Tori's immediately whisked off to have emergency tests performed. About twenty minutes later, a nurse informs Jade that Tori will need to have emergency surgery to remove her failing kidney in order to give the recovering one a chance.

Jade falls asleep on the floor of Tori's ICU room as she is awaiting news.

* * *

"I need to quit the program," Jade, distraught, asks Sikowitz as she sits in his office waiting for admittance to see post-surgery Tori.

"You and I both know I cannot do that, Jade."

"Yes, you can. I'm the one quitting."

"This is your future, Doctor."

"No, my future just had her kidney ripped out and is being taking off of a medically induced coma… which she isn't ready for and might not wake up from."

Sikowitz opened his desk drawer and handed Jade a large, bubble lined envelope. "I was going to wait, but here."

Jade opens it to see someone's personal belongings. She soon realizes they belong to her step-brother. "Why do you have Martin's things?"

"He passed, Jade. It happened a few weeks ago. I was waiting until the time was right, however Tori got sick and I didn't feel comfortable keeping this from you any longer. I am sorry." Sikowitz crouched down in front of Jade and patted her knee.

The dark haired woman didn't say anything for a moment, just blinked. "How'd he die?"

"Heart attack. He had congestive heart failure, as you knew." Sikowitz answered and Jade nodded.

Jade got up and turned to leave, "Okay, I still want to quit though."

"Please, think about it. For a few days, please."

"Fine."

* * *

"I can't bear to lose you now. Seeing you like this has made me realize how stupid I've been," Jade holds onto a still comatose Tori's hand. This was the first time she actually talked to her since the coma.

"You can't go without knowing how incredibly sorry I am and how much I love you. Yes, I do love you. God, there is something about you that makes me want to be better. In every way." The tears couldn't be helped as she felt the need to say all the things she'd been pushing down and denying.

"Come back to me, please. I need you in my life. I miss you, baby, and my heart is not whole with you being in here. Please get better. I know you can do it. Please. Do it for me. Do it for us. I need you home." Jade cried as she buried her head in Tori's arm.

"Please don't leave me." Jade looked up and faced Tori directly.

Then, Jade leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to Tori's lips. She hoped it would have woken the girl up, but this was not a fairytale.

"I love you, Vega."

* * *

I have started a forum exclusively for Jori! If you want to meet fellow fans, talk, and express your Jori love on a semi-private platform, then I've got the place for you! Membership is **free **and **moderated. **So, unlike Twitter, Tumblr, and etc. rude people don't have to join and can be easily removed.

I'm looking for members and staff. Once I get 10-20 members, then I'll open up looking for people to help me run it. My goal is to have our own space to love on Jori. I certainly hope I'm not the only one. If there are any questions or issues, please send me a PM on here. Thanks! Since I cannot put links in stories, Google: ZetaBoards All About Jori to locate it! :D (There is another, old, Jori forum hosted on ZB, so be sure to look for **All About Jori**!)


	13. Chapter 13 (Stand by You)

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

**Chapter 13: Stand by You **

"Jade," a voice startled the young woman as she sat by Tori's bed. Well, more the person speaking and not the interruption.

"Mom?" Jade questioned as she stood and faced the woman she hadn't seen in years.

Ella West-Blackford was your typical East Coast suburban White Anglo-Saxon Protestant (aka WASP). Honey blonde dye job, French manicured nails, and black slacks with pale blue button down, while a brown trench coat and stilettos rounded out her appearance. She hadn't changed one bit since the last time they saw one another.

Ella, in comparison to Jade, really didn't share any physical traits. She was taller, thinner, colder, and frailer than her daughter. People who met the two found it hard to believe they were related.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

Ella looked Tori over, "Who's this?" she directed at her daughter.

Jade sighed, "My girlfriend; Dr. Tori Vega."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Seems tragic. I'm here about Martin, dear," Ella answered showing little emotion.

Jade scoffed, "You actually picked up the phone when the hospital called. Wow."

"I'll arrange everything. In light of the lawsuit, I want this handled quickly and privately." Ella reached into the Chanel handbag on her arm and produced a PearPad.

Jade studied her mother for a moment, "Lawsuit?"

"Yes," Ella answered not looking up from the device in her hands. "Martin's father turned out _not_ to be my legal husband. We're suing each other."

Jade stifled a laugh, "On what grounds?"

"Fraud," Ella answered still engrossed in her device.

Jade chuckled in disbelief, "Wow, okay then."

"So, you and Martin didn't _actually_ commit incest. Because of this, you're to receive compensation for damages and this…" with a Sphynx-like expression, Ella handed her daughter the PearPad with a PearDoc loaded on the screen.

Jade huffed at her mother's emotionlessness and then began to read. "Is this for real?" Jade was surprised at what she'd seen. "You _didn't _have them perform a tubal ligation on me?! Then why the hell did I have an operation, mother?!"

"I had them remove your appendix, but paid the doctor off to say I was having you fixed. You can still have children. You're welcome," Ella answered nonchalantly.

Jade was ready to strangle the woman, "And you're a thieving, lying bitch."

"Watch your tone with me, young lady. I'm sure I can find someone in this hospital to marry and ensure you'll pay," Ella snatched the PearPad from Jade.

"You're insane! Always have been. Look, take care of Marty, pay me whatever I'm due, and then get the hell out of my life. It'll be the best thing you've ever done for me, _mom_." Jade sat back down next to Tori as she watched her mom with pleading eyes.

Ella nodded, "Fine. Here's your check. I'll let you know when the funeral is." She handed Jade a long envelope from her purse before turning and exiting the room.

"Goodbye, mother." Jade called as her mother retreated.

"Goodbye, Jade." Ella answered as she paused at the door, but didn't turn around or hesitate.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tori rasped as she awoke to her darkened room.

Glancing around, Tori sees all the IV tubing and wires attached to her body. She feels pain and weakness. Something happened to her, but she can't quite remember.

There's a weight on her right arm. She looks down to see Jade sleeping peacefully.

Tori gently brings her hand from under Jade's cheek and begins to stroke her hair, "Jade?" she gives the girl a careful shake.

"Mmm?" Jade replies lifting her head expecting it to be someone else. "Tori?" she blinks a few times at the girl in question before flipping on the light.

"You're awake!" Jade engulfs Tori in a hug and they share a giggle.

Tori smiles weakly, "What happened to me?"

"You," Jade starts rubbing the back of her neck, "You don't remember?"

Tori shook her head, "Last thing I remember was fighting… with you."

"You had an acute kidney infection. They were worried you would become septic, so they put you in a coma to protect brain function," Jade paused to lick her lips and collect her thoughts. "You weren't getting much better and your bad kidney was affecting the good one, so they removed the bad one. You're now in the One Kidney Club with my cousin Mickie!" Jade chuckled while Tori just stared.

"Am I going to be okay?" the question was understandable and Jade would tell her the truth.

"Since they removed the bad kidney, the other has been responding very well to treatment. They expect you to be fine, Tor." Jade smiled and Tori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gotta admit, you had me worried," Jade spoke as she played with Tori's hospital ID bracelet.

Tori bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I probably should have seen someone sooner. But, I kept having flashbacks to my mom and it sort of scared me…"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked with a furrowed brow.

"My mom kept getting these infections, like mine, and so she went to the doctor and they diagnosed her with cancer. It had compromised her immune system by then and that's why she kept getting sick." Tori sighed and Jade gripped her hand.

"I love you," Jade smiled as she laced her fingers with Tori.

Unable to contain her joy, Tori's face split into a wide smile… that she quickly tried to hide, "Really?"

"Yes, Doctor Victoria Vega. I am in love with you and happily so," Jade grinned before leaning up to press a kiss to Tori's forehead.

"And I love you," Tori smiled back before bringing Jade into a much needed kiss.

* * *

The next six weeks fly by as Tori gets better every day. It was only four days after waking up that she had Jade start bringing her medical journals so she could stay on top. Jade slowly returns to helping out Dr. Sands with patients once she feels Tori is well enough. Only look a week before she was being forced out of Tori's room though by said patient.

It's the sixth week when Tori is finally released and Jade takes the week off to help her settle in. Jade cooks, cleans, and waits on Tori hand and foot. Of course, it isn't necessary, but Tori doesn't complain.

It's Friday that week when Jade appears in the living room wearing a pleather nurses' costume; something that a stripper might wear. Tori tries very hard to stifle her laughter.

"And we're wearing that because?" Tori grins from her glasses framed face.

Jade smiled devilishly, "Well, I am practically your nurse. Since we now have _official _doctor approval, I thought you might like me to take care of you in other ways…" she punctuated the sentence with a wink.

"I just had major surgery and was in a coma six weeks ago. I think we should wait a little longer, okay?" Tori explained and Jade nodded.

"I know it was a lot and I'm here when you're ready. I'm sorry I got anxious," Jade smiled as she sat next to Tori.

"And I'm sorry, for everything." Tori apologized earning a somber look from Jade.

The raven haired girl took Tori's hand, "I'm sorrier. A lot of what was wrong between us was caused by me. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for everything. I feel like I wasted so much time for us."

Tori kissed Jade hoping it would ease her mind some, "We have now and what we do from this point on is what matters most." Jade smiled in response as Tori hugged her close.

After a beat, Jade took both of Tori's hands and kneeled in front of her, "Would you go out on a date with me?"

"What?" Tori laughed at the gesture.

Jade shrugged, "We haven't actually gone out on a real date, or, _any _date for that matter. I want to take you out and make everyone jealous."

"I'd love to go out on a date with you."

* * *

**A/N: **This is officially the second to last chapter! 14 will be the end of this road. Originally I had 16 chapters planned, but realized I could condense and combine some chapters. Eventually, I'd like to go back and edit this story from the ground up. I went through a lot in my personal life whilst writing this and so the quality did suffer greatly. **If and when that happens**, I'll delete and repost. So, keep me on your Alert list and I'll post something as a chapter to this as well.

Am I planning another multi-chapter Jori? Yes, however it is still up in the air as to what it will be, but I am working on something.

Additionally, please check out my profile for some very important info about the future of my stories. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14 (Didn't Know Love)

**A/N: **We've officially reached the end of the road. Thank you for taking this ride with me.

* * *

_I didn't know love,_

_Not even close,_

_This is more beautiful and frightening than I've ever known,_

_It's making me weak,_

_Making me strong,_

_It's making me afraid I'm gonna wake up_

_And find you gone,_

_I didn't know love._

**Chapter 14: Didn't Know Love**

**Six months later **

_Time is a very weird concept. It can move very fast, or pass very slowly. At times it's flying, while others it crawls with snail speed. Over the last year I've come to terms with time. For the first six months of this program, I found myself taking advantage of time. Doing as I wanted when I wanted and not realizing my displeasing actions. Well, time stepped in and knocked me out… and I mean that literally. I became deathly ill and was in a coma just a mere six months ago. I had done this to myself, honestly. Ignoring an issue I knew I had, but thinking I could power through it like I had done before. Obviously time got upset with my rebellious actions and needed to do something about it. I was given the ultimate punishment._

_Recovery is a very lonely thing. While I was surrounded by those who loved me, I was alone most of my days. This is when I started to think about time and then I started writing about it. So, I began a journal, knowing I needed to put these musings down somewhere, and this essay is the end result._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al Green's classic 'Let's Stay Together' was flowing through the stereo as Tori emerged from the bedroom. Both she and Jade had to write an essay about a transforming experience had while at Andersen to complete the year. Jade had yet to start hers, while Tori had just finished.

"How's it coming?" the brown-eyed girl asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

Jade groaned loudly, "I want to kill someone…"

"That well, huh?!"

"Can I have your opinion, please?" Jade sighed as Tori made her way over.

Tori wasn't sure what to expect. Over the last six months, the couple did a lot of fighting and making up. Not really keeping a steady pace. They finally opened up about their lives on a personally deep level… but, then they'd turn around and act weird with one another. So, what her girlfriend would write about was a mystery to Tori. What she found was not expected in the least…

_I fell in love this year. Real love. I've been in like and lust many times, but love? Not once. I met a girl who can change my mood with a single look. If i'm being honest, i haven't been the best person to her at times. I've more than once wanted to walk out and shut this whole thing down. I've questioned my feelings many times and then couldn't control them at others. It's the heart rush kind of love that has an addictive high. It's wild._

_I don't deserve this person. I've said it a lot and i've meant it every time. She is too perfect and pure for me. I don't even deserve to know her. She is the very definition of an angel. This devil shouldn't even be in the same room as her. i'm … blessed. Yeah, i am. _

_My thinking about my unworthiness changed recently when this angel was almost taken from me. I couldn't picture losing her- the love of my life. My sheer miracle, she made it. I had her back and was happy again, but there was this feeling. _

_My grandma West called this feeling, "The Push". She told me it meant a greater force was trying to tell me something or push me to do something. This push got me into college, through medical school, and now to this program. Well, this "Push" is now telling me i should propose to my girlfriend. It's been churning around my stomach for the last six months and making me crazy. Marriage is a big step though… so, i think i'll ask her to move in first. Tori, stop reading and look at me…_

A silent Tori turned to an ornery grinning Jade. "We already live together," Tori spoke as she recovered and wiped at her stray tears.

Jade didn't say anything. She just grabbed the stereo remote and dialed up the volume, "Listen…" she gestured to where the music was playing from.

_Loving you forever_

_Is what I need,_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue_

_Let's, let's stay together..._

_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_

_Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad _

Tori was really crying by that point. "So, will you?" Jade smiled taking her hands.

"Okay! Fine, I will. Be prepared to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, West." Tori teased through the sniffles.

Jade kissed Tori's forehead, "I look forward to it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seven interns were graduating on that hot July day. Jade could be heard cursing about the dress code for the ceremony as she stood over a fan blowing up her dress.

"At least you're not in a suit," Beck reminded her as he loosened his tie.

Tori, Cat, and Andre approached the two then, beaming; Tori especially.

"Did you get high without me?!" Jade whined at Tori.

"No!" the Latina bounded on her feet. "I have good news!"

Jade's interest was piqued, "Yes?"

"We were the top performers! Andersen accepted us into their Specialty Track! We did it!" Tori was bursting with joy.

Jade's jaw dropped, "Yes?!"

"YES!" Tori nodded in response.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No creepy old houses!" Tori declared later that night as the girls were looking at rental houses online.

Jade huffed, "Those are the best ones though, babe."

"No," Tori began before finishing her wine. "Those are are exorcists happen."

Jade eyed her, "They're also where great sex happens."

"Oh yes! Let's move into a house where a demonic presence can be audience to our sex life…"

Jade didn't say another word about old houses after that.

Tori switched the stereo on while Jade continued looking. "Feel like we're getting nowhere… most are over our budget, too far away, and just not us…"

A familiar song started playing then, "Come dance with me?" Tori invited with a warm smile and open arms. Jade happily took her up on the offered. The two swayed in time with the music and feeling the other's heartbeat.

_It's a blessing, it's a curse._

_You know you've found it when it hurts._

_It can drive you off a cliff,_

_But it's worth it._

_Careful where you spend the night,_

_It's complicated when it's right._

_You can make me such a mess,_

_Yeah you're perfect!_

"I've never said thank you for opening up to me. I know it wasn't easy. I'm glad you trusted me," Tori smiled sweetly.

Jade pulled her closer, "Well, I liked you. Still do," she flashed a devilish grin that earned the giggle she wanted. "And, i'm glad you opened up to me as well." Tori nodded sincerely in response and laid her head on Jade's chest.

_Now you're lying in my arms, beside me._

_In the past I'd settled for a touch,_

_I'd tell myself it was enough,_

_I was lying, lying, lying._

_'Cause I didn't know love_

_I didn't know love,_

_Not even close,_

_This is more beautiful and frightening than I've ever known._

_It's making me weak,_

_Making me strong_

_It's making me afraid I'm gonna wake up and find you gone._

"Thank you for everything, but mostly, for loving me. You're the first person to say it and meant it," Jade began tearing up then.

Tori kissed her tenderly, "Thank you for allowing me to."

"I love you, Dr. Vega."

"I love you, too, Dr. West."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: **I'm proud of this ending. Hope you enjoyed. **BIG **thanks to all my readers! The songs mentioned were 'Let's Stay Together' by Al Green and 'I Didn't Know Love' by Celine Dion.

This story would have been done much sooner, but I ended up in a very stressful, exhausting, and anxiety inducing job situation. I was (and still am until June 17th) working 12 hours a day, 5 days a week between 2 jobs. As of next month i will be a one job woman and i am damn sure looking forward to it. So, I apologize.

My next story is coming soon. Already have an idea ready to take flight! With work taking up 90% of my days, I'm writing when I can. Hope to see you all for the next journey.


End file.
